The Untitled McFly FanFic
by poynterspartygirl
Summary: What's a girl to do when her older brother joins a band? Fall in love with one of his bandmates of course! Please leave some reviews and I love feedback and suggestions!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic guys so I hope you like it! I'll try to update as close to every day as I can get :) I have school stuff to do too! Also, I do not own McFly, I only own the OCs. Let's be honest, If I did own McFly do you think I'd be writing a fanfic about them?** **And finally, please leave reviews! I'm also open to any suggestions! xxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the piercing screech of the water kettle. I looked over to find an empty space next to me in the bed.<p>

_'He must have gotten up early to start my tea, what a sweetheart!'_ I thought. He knew me so well. I can't stand hot coffee, it gives me headaches. But iced coffee, on the other hand…oh jeez I'm rambling, to myself even!

I pulled my thoughts back together and glanced at the clock; it read 10:58. Boy, had I slept in today. I built up the motivation to roll out of the bed and sleepily walked over to the closet to grab my leopard-print slippers. As I walked past the mirror I caught a glimpse of how 'oh so very attractive' I was. My hair looked like a rat's nest and my Tweety-Bird pajama shorts were all disheveled. I straightened myself up as I made my way down the hall to the kitchen.

I was about half way there when I started to smell…waffles? Wow, he's really going all out today. I wandered over to the kitchen and saw that the table was nicely set. I looked over and sure enough, he was standing at the counter with the waffle iron and a bowl of batter. He looked up from his work station and smiled at me. I had seen it so many times before and it still managed to melt my heart every time.

"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Good morning" I replied with a smile, "What's all this for?" I motioned to the table and the counter he was standing at.

He kind of giggled and said "For you of course! My beautiful bride-to-be needs a break for once."

This sent shivers down my spine, the good kind of shivers. I glanced down at the ring sparkling in the morning sun. He was right, we had been engaged just under a year now and it seemed like all I was doing was wedding stuff! We would finally be getting married in a week and a half and I suppose I did need a break. So, I walked over to him standing at the counter, wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Dougie" I whispered.

"I love you too" he replied. Pulling away from the waffle iron, he turned and grabbed me around my waist. I just stared into his sky blue eyes; I could get lost in them forever. He leaned in and kissed me ever so lightly, but it was still passionate and perfect.

I'm not quite sure how long we'd been standing there, but we were suddenly brought back to reality by the stench of burnt waffles. Dougie hurriedly opened the iron and quickly took out the charred waffle. It was still smoking, so I went over and unplugged the machine. Doug stood there holding the waffle and coughing from the smoke. I just stood there laughing at him.

"Hey", he choked out through his coughs, "It's not as easy when there's such a distraction like you." He had a little smirk on his face.

"Excuses, excuses", I chided jokingly. "I hate to break it to you, but you were no Gordon Ramsay to begin with." I started to giggle uncontrollably again.

He just rolled his eyes and went to throw away the burned food.

_'How did I get someone as amazing as him?'_I thought to myself. Then I pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter he was mine now, it wasn't an easy beginning for us but we've made it this far.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue = Done! Hope you liked it :) And I apologize in advance for such short chapters. That's why I usually try to post 2 or 3 at a time. I just can't write chapters that are super long! haha<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now for Chapter 1! Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"But Harry, I don't want you to leave…" I pouted at him as he told me the news that he would be moving.<p>

"It's what's best for the band Erica" he replied softly. He could tell I was both sad and a bit angry. "Plus, I'm not moving that far away. It's about a 30 minute drive from here."

Harry had been in this band for a little while now. However, he chose now to inform me that they decided to pull their money together to buy a house so they could focus on their music. I really didn't want him to leave. He was like my best friend; well he was my brother of course.

"But still, I barely get to spend time with you anymore; once you leave that time will be non-existent."

"Well how about this, we're not moving until next month, so my free time until then will be all yours."

"Fine" I crossed my arms. I got up from the sofa I was sitting on and went to straighten up the living room a little. Cleaning always took my mind off things. "So when do I get to meet these band mates of yours? I've got to approve of who's going to be keeping my big brother in line" I smiled at him.

"Well, that's what I was just going to talk to you about" he began. "Since we're all going to be living together, we thought it would be proper to meet each other's families beforehand" he explained to me. "And guess who gets to go first?"

"Oh, don't tell me they'll be here in five minutes…" Harry was notorious for not telling people about his plans.

"No," he took a slight pause, "they'll be here in two hours" he quickly responded, trying to hold his ground.

"Harry!" I scolded, "This would have been nice to know a while ago."

"I would have said something, but I kept forgetting."

"'Forgetting', okay. Well I suppose they would enjoy a nice meal, wouldn't they? How long are they staying?"

"They're going to stay for dinner. But no need to worry, I've already checked the pantry and there's plenty of food to eat!"

"And is any of this said food cooked?" I started to walk towards our tiny kitchen.

Harry followed me. "No, but that's where my favorite little sister comes in!"

I turned around to see a huge, but fake, smile plastered across his face. I sighed and started back towards the kitchen. "Okay one, I'm your only little sister and two, I'll cook for you guys…but what do I get in return?"

"You get me for the month until we leave!" he stated.

"Oh no, nuhhh-uhhh. That does not count, we already agreed on that" I argued. Wow, it sounded like we were little kids again.

"Uhhmmm, you'll get a big hug?" he opened his arms wide.

"As enticing as that sounds, no. I'll think of something." I grinned at him.

"I'm kind of scared about what you're capable of conjuring up in that head of yours."

"Oh calm down. It's not going to be that bad" I assured him. "So," I said, changing the subject, "how does spaghetti sound for dinner?"

"Great!" he said. Then he pulled me into a hug and said "who would've thought that I'd need my little sister's help for everything…I'd always thought it'd be the other way around."

I smiled up at him and all I said was, "hey, I'm not that little!" and then I pulled out all of the fixings for dinner and got on with the cooking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Sorry it's moving a little slow...**

* * *

><p>I was making a pot of sauce for dinner later and Harry was applying what cooking abilities he had to help me out. The extent of that was chopping up veggies for a salad. Then I got my idea.<p>

"I've got it!" I said as I put the lid on the sauce.

"Got what?" he asked. We both turned around at the same time; I must have had some kind of look on my face because Harry went into defense mode. "Oh, no no no no no. I will not have it" he stated.

"Harry, do you even know what I'm about to say?" I questioned.

"Yes I do, and I will not allow it" he said sternly. I guess this proves really are brother and sister. I walked over to him with my hands clenched together, practically begging him.

"Please Harry! Just a little look…" I tried to convince him, but then he cut me off.

"No. Erica Alexandra Judd you will not be 'checking out' any of my band mates."

Damn, he was good. "Oh come on…why not?"

"Because, I'm still getting to know them myself. There's still plenty I don't know about these guys."

"What about after you get to know them?" I attempted to suggest. He still wasn't taking any of it.

"No, Erica. It's just not gonna happen, okay?"

"Fine" and with that I was back to my cooking.

**XxxX**

About a half an hour later, Harry was getting dressed and I was keeping an eye on everything in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Erica! Can you get that?" Harry called down to me.

"Yeah, got it!" I strode over to the door and opened it to see three quite attractive young men standing in front of me. I was assuming this was the band.

"Well I certainly hope that this is the right place!" the dark haired one said.

"What I think Danny here is trying to say is Harry here?" the long haired blonde said.

"Yes you're in the right place" I smiled at them. "Come on in, Harry should be down any minute now" I led them into the living room where they all piled onto one sofa. It also happened to be the smaller of the two that we owned. I could tell that after only knowing each other for a month-ish they were already close. I just had to giggle to myself. As soon as they sat, Harry walked in.

"Hey there! I see you've met my little sister already" he stated. "Well, Erica, this is Danny." He gestured to the dark haired one. He took my hand and kissed it and I think I blushed a little. "This is Tom." The long haired blonde stood up and shook my hand. "And this is Dougie." Harry smiled as he said his name, how cute he already has a little 'relationship' with one of the guys. Dougie awkwardly stood up and shook my hand as well. "And guys, this is my sister Erica."

"It's very nice to meet you, Erica" Tom said speaking for the other two.

"Nice to meet you guys too" I went down the row and smiled at them all. "Well, I'll go check on dinner; it should be just about done." Before I turned to head into the kitchen, my eyes lingered on Dougie, there was just something about him…

**XX Harry's POV XX**

I waited until Erica was out of earshot before I started talking to the guys again. "Okay, guys. First, we have some ground rules to cover…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 &amp; 4 should be coming soon! In the meantime please review! Again, suggestions are always welcome :)<br>**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I can only get one chapter in tonight guys :( I'm in the middle of writing chapter 4 and it seems like it's considerably longer so no worries! (lol as I typed that, that song came on) okay now back to the actual story!**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Harry's POV XX<strong>

"My sister is off limits. If you touch her, bad things will happen" I told them, and I meant it. I didn't need Erica dating guys I didn't even know that well yet. I looked at each of them as they sat there on the couch.

"Hey, don't look at me…I'm already taken" Tom replied to my look. It kind of started off defensive then he broke into a smile at the end.

"Oh, now what's the point of coming over here?" Danny said jokingly. I just glared at him and the humor was wiped right off his face. "Jeez, sorry mate. Just kidding."

Danny's comment irked me a little. I looked over to Dougie and he looked completely zoned out; deep in thought or something. "Well Dougs, do you have any input on this?" I said, probably a little too forcefully because it seemed to startle him. Then he shook his head quickly.

"No, but I am a little thirsty…" Dougie said.

I took a deep breath; I was quite worked up even though I probably shouldn't have been. "Okay, drinks are in the fridge in the kitchen, just go help yourself" I told him. He got up pretty quickly and scurried off to the kitchen.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

Of course Harry would be the protective older brother type…I was the same way with my sister but this was different. Erica just looked absolutely stunning and she was just in jeans and a t-shirt. Next thing I knew Harry was nearly yelling at me. It shook me from my thoughts; I think I jumped a little, I'm not sure.

"Well Dougs, do you have an input on this?" he asked.

"No, but I am a little thirsty…" I thought maybe this way I could go talk freely with Erica without Harry watching me like a hawk.

I zoned out while I was thinking about my plan. Wow, I seemed to be doing that a lot. I did catch the end bit of what Harry was saying to me, "help yourself" he said.

I quickly got up off the couch and all I could think while I was walking into the kitchen was _'Ha! It worked!'_

**XX My POV XX**

I was in the kitchen getting plates and glasses out to set the table. Why did Harry have to be such a downer? All three of those boys were quite attractive, especially Dougie…his eyes were the most amazing blue I'd ever seen. I'd find a way to talk to him without Harry knowing; I always did!

"Need some help with those?" a voice said from behind me. I spun around, startled, to see Dougie standing there.

"Oh Dougie, it's just you. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said with a laugh.

He walked over to me at the counter and picked up some of the plates and took them over to the table.

"You don't have to do that" I said as I followed him with some of the glasses.

"Yeah I don't have to…I want to. I need some reason to stay here and talk to you without Harry breathing down my neck!" he smiled as he said it.

I stood there stunned for a minute. Did a guy I was attracted to, and just met, say he wanted to talk to me? And he was finding a way around my brother? "Wait a second, talk to _me?_ Seriously?"

"Well yeah, you're beautiful and I want to get to know you."

"You know Harry would kill you if he knew this was your motive."

"Yeah, I know. He just gave us the 'my sister is off limits' speech."

"Of course he did…" I went to get the rest of the dishes to set the table.

Dougie followed me and grabbed some silverware out of the drawer. "Hey, don't worry about him, he'll warm up to me once we're living together" he said with a smile. That smile was absolutely killer.

We finished setting the table and as we did so we talked, a lot. It was just random and silly things like 'what's your favorite color?' or 'what movies do you like?' It still felt so meaningful and it felt like we were talking for hours. I really did want to get to know him better, and I only hoped Harry would be okay with it.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters seem to be getting longer as I go...maybe this is a good sign!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 everyone! I tried to make it as long as I could :) haha Hope you like it! Please review! Comments and suggestions welcome :)**

* * *

><p>Dougie and I walked back into the living room to call everyone to dinner.<p>

"Yes! I'm starving!" Danny said as he hopped up from the sofa and hurried into the kitchen.

We all found our places at the table, Harry sat at the head, and I sat next to him with Dougie on my other side. Tom and Danny sat next to each other on the side opposite us.

Once we got all settled in and were just about to start eating, the doorbell rang. Both Harry and I looked at each other, confused. "Are we expecting anyone else?" he asked me.

"No, I don't think so…I'll go see who it is" I said as I got up and made my way to the front door. I was racking my brain, trying to figure out who it could be. I got to the door, checked through the peephole, and quickly opened it. "Hannah?" I said. Then I remembered, "Oh shit…Hannah, I'm really sorry but I kinda forgot you were coming" I guess forgetting plans runs in the family.

"Forgot? We've been planning this since last week!" then she started to laugh as she walked through the door. "That's so like you to forget, you're just like Harry…"

Hannah was my neighbor and my best friend. I couldn't remember a time when I didn't know her. We had planned to have a movie night together and in the middle of Harry dropping his plans on me, I completely forgot. "Sorry about that," I said again, "Harry kinda dropped some last minute plans on me a few hours ago. You know that band he got into? Well, guess who's here right now…" I explained.

"Really?" she said. "Erica, don't be sorry about there being three young band boys in your house! Well are they cute or what?" she questioned.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself! We were just about to sit down to dinner, so you might as well join us." I told her and we made our way to the kitchen.

Harry looked up from his plate of half eaten food and said; "Oh hiya Hannah!" then he looked at me and asked "movie night?" I just nodded.

"Well who is this lovely lady?" Danny questioned. Tom lightly hit him on the shoulder but it didn't phase him.

"Guys, this is my friend Hannah," I said and looked over at her. She was still blushing a little from Danny's comment. "She lives next door." I introduced her to Tom and Dougie, but once I got to Danny he took over.

He stood up from his spot at the table and walked over to her. "My name is Daniel Alan David Jones, but you can call me Danny" he then took her hand and gave it a quick kiss and smiled up at her. We just sat there and stared at them. No one had any idea what to say. Dougie's mouth was wide open, Tom looked like he had been expecting something like this, and Harry…well I couldn't really make out what he was feeling. I was still standing next to them and it felt kind of awkward.

So, I cleared my throat, "well I'll go get you a plate and stuff, Hannah. Why don't you take a seat?" I said as I walked over to the cabinets.

"Wait, I've got this one" Danny said. He made Tom move so Hannah could sit next to him. He pulled out her chair for her and was being a total gentleman. I set down the extra dishes for Hannah then sat down myself, and all I could think was _'oh great, here we go…'_

**XX Hannah's POV XX**

As soon as I got into the dining area, my eyes shot straight to the dark haired guy and stayed there. The contrast between his dark brown hair and his bright blue eyes was just perfect. He was possibly the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life. I was aware that Harry was speaking, but totally oblivious to what he was actually saying. Then _he _spoke up.

"Well who is this lovely lady?" he asked. I felt myself blush a little. At that point, I was pretty sure Erica was talking, but I was still replaying his words in my head. Next thing I knew he was getting up and walking towards me. Oh god, he's coming over here…what do I do? '_Stop it Hannah, you're gonna miss something if you keep freaking out' _I told myself.

He began introducing himself. "My name is Daniel Alan David Jones, but you can call me Danny" he said. Then he grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it. The last thing he did was smile up at me; I thought I was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. I think I might be in love with this guy, and I haven't even said a word to him!

Danny walked me over to the table and made Tom, I think that's his name I didn't pay that much attention, move to the head of the table so I could sit across from Erica and between him and Harry. I felt like the happiest person on earth at that moment.

We all were laughing and joking around the whole time we ate. Danny's laugh was just intoxicating. I felt like I learned a lot about everyone just in one dinner together. I was glad everything had worked out the way it did; I also began to like Danny a great deal. He had an amazing sense of humor and was really easy-going. Not only did I like his personality, but his looks weren't so bad either. He had an amazing smile, amazing blue eyes, and he was a musician. Could this guy be any more perfect? One thing was for sure that night; it was going to be the best movie night ever.


	6. Chapter 5

**This one's a long one, well for me anyways...haha Sorry it took so long to update, I've been easily distracted the past couple of days.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

I never thought a dinner could be so much fun. That was probably the most I'd laughed in my whole life. Once I gained my composure, I got up and started to clear the dishes. Dougie got up without a word and started helping me. Surprisingly, Harry didn't seem affected by it. Maybe all the joking around caused him to lighten up a little…well, I could dream right?

As we finished clearing the dishes, everyone was just chatting at the table. I really didn't want the night to end, so I tried to think of a way to make it last longer. _'Movie night! That's it!'_ Hannah brought over the movies for tonight and we couldn't let them go to waste, now could we?

I handed the last couple of plates to Dougie, who was rinsing them in the sink. Then I walked over to the counter and got everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, so Hannah brought movies over for our movie night…why don't we all watch one before you all leave?" I suggested.

I saw Hannah's eyes light up at the suggestion. "Great idea Erica!" she said.

"Ohh…uhh…I don't know…" Harry hesitated, "it's getting kind of late and the guys-" Danny cut him off.

"Nonsense, mate. We can stay for one movie, right guys?" they all nodded together.

Harry looked at everyone's pleading eyes and finally said, "Oh all right, as long as you-" Harry was cut off again, but this time by Tom's phone.

He pulled it out and took a look at the caller ID. I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at him because he looked a little uneasy. "I'll just go take this somewhere else…" he said and he got up and went into the living room.

"So, what movies did you bring along tonight?" Danny asked Hannah.

"Scary, creepy, horror ones. That was our theme this time" Hannah said as she looked over at me and smiled.

I walked back to the table with Doug following me and took my seat again. "Yeah, for some reason we'd thought it would be a good idea to scare ourselves shitless so we can't sleep" I said, laughing as I finished the statement.

Just then, Tom came back in the room. "I hope you lot don't mind another visitor, because my girlfriend will be out of town the week you come to my place and she wants to meet everyone."

"The more, the merrier!" Harry said.

"Yeah, and I'd love to meet her!" I added.

"Good. She's on her way over now" Tom said.

"Wow, you guys are the kings of last minute plans…" I said quietly and Hannah laughed in agreement.

**XxXx**

About 20 minutes later, we had finally decided on a movie and were popping some popcorn. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it" Tom said as he hopped up from the chair he was sitting in. "It's probably Zoey" he said with a smile as he made his way to the door.

Only a few seconds later, Tom came back, this time with a very pretty brunette following him.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Zoey" he said. Then he paused for a second "Wait, you already know the guys, I'm not really sure why I just introduced you to everyone…great, now I'm rambling" he took a quick breath and then started again. "Zoey, this is Harry's sister, Erica, and her friend, Hannah."

"Hiya!" she said with a wave. She was very bubbly and I loved it. She was wearing possibly the cutest outfit ever. It was a purple sweater dress with black leggings and boots. I was absolutely jealous of it. Us girls sat at the table and talked for a little while as the guys finished getting snacks ready for the movie.

I think we'd only been talking for 5 minutes and I felt like I already knew Zoey so well. She was such a nice person and funny too. I also learned that she and Tom had known each other since grade school. That was probably the cutest thing I'd ever heard. They were the definition of a perfect couple.

"Foods ready, so can we get this movie thing going then?" Danny asked anxiously.

"Oh, okay…calm down Jones" Harry told him. He went over to start the movie and the rest of us found our seats.

Danny went to sit on the far end of our larger sofa, dragging Hannah along with him. I sat next to her in the middle of the sofa and Dougie came and sat next to me. It was quite cozy on there, all piled together. Tom and Zoey sat together on the loveseat near Dougie's side of the sofa, while Harry sat in the huge recliner o the other side of the room. I felt him watching Dougie and I; he would probably end up watching us more than the movie.

**XxXx**

I guess I fell asleep partway through the movie, how? I have no clue. I woke up just before the end. But, I did wake up with my head on Doug's shoulder and his arm was resting on the back of the sofa. I looked over at Tom and Zoey. They were such a cute couple. Zoey was lying across the loveseat with her head in Tom's lap. Then, I glanced over to see Hannah clinging to Danny with his arm around her. I guess the scary movie thing turned out to be a really good idea. Finally, I caught Harry's eyes trained on Dougie and I. He didn't look very pleased, but he could just deal with it.

As soon as the credits started, Harry hopped up and turned on the lights.

"Wow, it certainly is late, isn't it?" he started, "I'm sure your mums are missing you" he faked a laugh.

Tom sensed his urgency and got up, pulling Zoey with him. "Well guys, we had better get going…thanks for having us, mate" he said as he passed Harry on his way out.

"Anytime…." he replied, not attempting to hide his feelings this time.

Danny and Hannah got up next and Dougie followed them. I got up to go after Dougie. As I turned the corner to head down the hallway, I saw Danny give Hannah a quick kiss on the cheek before he stepped out the door. How cute!

I caught up with Dougie and he stopped for a second just before the door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" he told me and smiled.

"I did too, whether Harry likes it or not" I said to him with a big smile on my face.

He quickly slipped a piece of paper into my hand. "Maybe we could talk sometime?" he said, then whispered in my ear, "without Mr. Policeman monitoring us."

I just smiled up at him and hoped Harry wasn't watching. "Sounds like a plan Mr. Poynter." Then he checked for Harry, gave me a quick hug and he was gone.

Hannah and I watched them drive off, and then started to freak out together. We were practically jumping up and down. "Ahhh, I've got his number!" she was excited as a schoolgirl. Our little celebration was cut short by Harry's voice coming from the hallway.

"Erica!" I heard him yell. "Can we have a little chat?"

"I'll go wait upstairs" Hannah said and she scurried up to my room.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the lecture about to come.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is kinda shorter, but oh well...I have big ideas for this coming soon :) please post reviews of what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX Harry's POV XX<strong>

I knew this was going to happen…was it really that hard to understand that my sister was off-limits?

Erica finally made her way back into the living room to where I was standing. I just stood there with my arms crossed; I could see the annoyance on her face. "Didn't I tell you no flirting?"

"Yes you did."

"Well then what the hell was that?" I said motioning to where she had sat on the sofa.

"I call that falling asleep in the middle of a movie."

"Well, I don't like it. With mum and dad being in the States now, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you and you're not making it very easy."

"Oh Harry…calm down. I can't have a little fun for one night?"

"No, not when that 'fun' is with my best mate!" I said, raising my voice just a little too much. She seemed even more annoyed than earlier. "Look, it's just that I've only been with these guys for a little while now and I'm already really close to Dougs. It's just awkward right now…" I trailed off.

It looked as though she'd lightened up a bit after I'd said that. I was expecting something like 'oh I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realize it was like that' but of course not. Instead she said, "Harry, tonight was just one night, I've only just met him too. So will you stop worrying?"

Was I ever going to win this? "Can't you just promise me I won't have to worry about any of this funny business?"

"Yes, if you want me to lie to you."

"Okay fine, I guess we can do this the hard way…"

"I have a feeling that this isn't the only reason you want me to stay away from Dougie…you know, just because you and Ashley broke up doesn't mean you have to ruin my fun time too!"

My jaw dropped and her hands went straight to her mouth. I knew she regretted what she just said, but she still said it. Ashley and I had dated since we were about 14, or whatever you call dating at that age. We had broken up a few weeks ago. We came to the agreement together, it's not like it was messy or anything, it just hurt, a lot. And Erica knew that. She'd comforted me about it for days. I knew she hadn't meant for it to come out, but it did.

I finally broke the sudden silence between us. "Fine then, you can forget this going any further than it did tonight." With that, she turned and run upstairs.

**XX My POV XX**

As soon as the words tumbled out of my mouth, I couldn't regret them fast enough. _'Why did I say that? Why was I so stupid?'_ I knew Harry was still hurting over Ashley. They loved each other, hell they probably still did.

I felt tears start to sting my eyes as I went up the stairs. _'I really fucked this one up…'_ There was now absolutely no hope of Dougie and I getting to see each other.

I burst into my room to see Hannah sitting on my bed flipping through channels on the TV. She took one look at my face and made room for me on the bed.

"Spill it dear," she said to me, "I'm all ears."

I took a breath and reeled in my tears. "There's no way I'm ever going to see Dougie again…" I started. Then I told her our whole conversation and ended with my comment about Ashley and Harry.

"Oh Erica…" she said, and then pulled me into a tight hug. She leaned back, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "You need to go apologize to him, now."

"But he probably wants to kill me right now…" I protested.

"Nonsense, just go make it better before it gets worse."

"Okay, fine…I'll go" then I got up to go find Harry.

**XX Harry's POV XX**

I felt bad about snapping at Erica. She didn't mean what she said and I knew it. Plus, it got me thinking about Ashley. I guess I shouldn't dwell on her; there was no way we were getting back together now anyways. Maybe I should just move on.

While all these thoughts were swimming through my mind, I was making tea to say I was sorry. I put the cups on a tray and took them upstairs with me.

Just as I was about to knock on her door, it opened and we stood uneasily staring at each other.

"I'm sorry" we both said in unison. Then we started bursting out laughing. It's actually pretty cool how this whole 'brother-sister' thing works out sometimes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Personally, I'm not a fan of this chapter, but I hope you guys like it :) It's kind of like a transition chapter. Please review and give me feedback! Tell me what you want to see in the future :)**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

The next month seemed to go by extremely fast. I went along with Harry to the rest of the dinners at the guys' houses and met the rest of their families. Also, Hannah and Danny had been dating practically since the night they met. Dougie and I had kind of secretly been seeing each other. He actually didn't live that far away from us, so I could easily tell Harry I was going into town or going to the park and visit him instead. We'd gotten very close during that time. We started to tell each other everything and anything. I also got really close with his family, especially his younger sister, Rae. She was such a sweetheart; like the younger sister I had always wanted. Dougs said she always got excited when I was coming over. I'm not quite sure who was more excited, him or her.

Also within that month, Harry found a new girlfriend. Her name was Emily and she was like a big sister to me. I could talk to her about a lot of things and she'd know what to do. She came over to our house quite a bit; it was almost like she'd lived here. I couldn't complain though. Whenever Harry was out doing something with the guys I could talk to her about Dougie. She knew everything and I trusted her to not tell Harry, which she never did. I felt bad about going behind his back like that and especially bringing his girlfriend into it too…but he couldn't tell me what to do, I wasn't 3 anymore.

Despite all of that, we all started to become like one big family. It was a great feeling knowing that there were so many people I could go to for anything. I think we all felt that way about each other.

About a week before they were going to move in together, I was sitting at home sorting through some of Harry's things for him while he was out with Emily. The doorbell rang and then there was a furious knock that followed. I got up quickly and ran to the door. I opened it to a teary-eyed Dougie.

"Oh my god, Dougie what's wrong?" He just stayed silent. I pulled him through the door and took him into the living room. We sat on the sofa in the same spots as we did on the night we met. I grabbed his hand then pulled his chin up so he was looking at me. "Dougie, what happened? Tell me."

He wiped away the tears that had left streaks on his face and took a deep breath to collect himself. "My dad left…" it was barely a whisper. "He…he just left, gave us a note saying he was done and just left…"

"Dougie…" I said as I gently put my hands on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry…" I was crying now too. I'd never seen him so hurt before. I felt so helpless, what did you say to someone in a situation like this?

"He just fucking left, how the hell could he do that? Why did he do it?" the anger started to show in his voice now. The tears just kept pouring out.

I pulled him into a hug and let his tears soak my shoulder. "Shh, it's gonna be okay," I said through my own tears, "I'm here for you, Harry's here for you, everyone is here for you" I tried to reassure him. I'm not really sure that it helped any, but I just sat there holing him, hell we were pretty much just holding each other now. We just sat there, crying into each other.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about 20 minutes, we finally calmed down. I think the anger of it all was finally hitting him. I looked at him just laying his head on the back of the sofa staring up at the ceiling like he was looking for answers. I ran my fingers through his hair and nearly broke down again at the sight of his puffy eyes. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. "I'm gonna go call Harry, okay?" he just nodded a little. I got up and grabbed him a blanket before I went to the kitchen to call Harry.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Harry's mobile. As it was ringing I got out some stuff to make tea for Dougie.

"Hello?" Harry finally said.

"Harry? I hate to interrupt you and Emily, but could you maybe come home now?" I asked him, my voice still a little shaky from crying earlier.

"What?" he sounded a little panicky. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Dougie…you really need to talk to him…" I could feel tears stinging my eyes again. I tried to hold them back.

"Why? Erica, what happened?" I could hear Emily in the background asking him what was going on. I could almost sense the worry on her face.

"Harry, I really don't want to tell you over the phone…" I would probably break down thinking of how hurt Dougie looked when he told me.

"Fine, we're on the way home right now. We'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay see you when you get here." Then we both hung up.

I put the tea cups on a tray and took them into the living room. I found Dougie wrapped in the blanket, lying on the couch, still staring at the ceiling. I set the tray down on the coffee table and he sat up. I took a seat next to him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, handed him the tea, and said, "You don't have to talk now, but when you want to, I'm here." Then we sat there, his head lying on my shoulder, in silence until Harry and Emily came home.

**XX Harry's POV XX**

I pulled into the driveway and Emily and I jumped out of the car. We couldn't get into the house fast enough. I hurried into the living room, with Emily's hand in mine. We saw Erica and Dougie sitting on the couch, the silence in the room was almost deafening. Their eyes were puffy from crying, I assumed. I walked over to the sofa and knelt in front of them and Emily stayed on the other side of the room and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs.

"Guys, what the hell happened?" I begged them. I was getting very uneasy now.

"Harry, can I talk to you alone?" Dougie spoke up.

"Sure thing mate" I looked at Erica and she was looking at Dougie. She gave him a quick hug and left to go into the kitchen, Emily following behind her. I surprised myself by not caring about that hug. At this point they could have kissed for all I cared! Okay, maybe not, but I still was worried about whatever happened. I took Erica's spot that was next to him. "Dougs, what happened?" I begged him.

He looked at me, his eyes getting glossy from new tears forming. He looked like a lost puppy. "My dad left us…he just, left…" he said and silently started to cry. I just pulled him into a hug and didn't say a word. "Why did he leave, Harry? Just why…what did we do wrong?"

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "I don't know Dougs…I don't know…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Short transition chapter...I should be able to post at least 2 chapters tomorrow :)**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

The guys had been living together for a few weeks now. I'd also started driving too, so I visited them quite a lot. I was rarely ever the only girl in the house though, which was good because when the guys were working we all needed someone to talk to. One of the guys' girlfriends or sisters was bound to be there. Zoey was usually there the most. I think they would have died of starvation if she hadn't been there so often.

They had decided to take a break from writing and recording for a little bit in order to have a 'family weekend'. This consisted of having all of their girlfriends and sisters over for a few days. How we all were going to fit in the house, I had no idea, but it didn't really matter. We all were like one big family by now anyways.

I packed up my last few things for the weekend and was just about to take my bags out to my car. Then the doorbell rang. I got up, a little confused, and opened the door. Dougie was standing there with a huge smile on his face. I instantly broke into a grin too, I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't care.

"Danny and I have come to bring the two princesses to our lovely castle" he said very stately.

"Awww really? How noble of you" I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Yes, by the orders of King Harry. He didn't want you two driving out all by yourselves."

"Of course…" I rolled my eyes and he took my bags out to the car.

Danny and Hannah came out to the car linked together by their hands. Those two have been inseparable. We all piled in the car and headed off to the house.

The car ride seemed to go by like a flash. I guess it's because I talked to Dougie the whole time, I was completely oblivious to my surroundings. We probably could have driven through a brick wall and I wouldn't have noticed. I'm pretty sure Danny and Hannah tuned us out because they had their own conversation going. Their hands were intertwined as Danny drove, kinda like you see in the movies and stuff.

We finally pulled up the drive and the guys took our bags in for us. As I walked in I was greeted by a huge bear hug from Harry. I'd seen him a day or so before but it still felt like forever since I'd seen him. Then Hannah and I made our way into the living room where we were greeted by Danny's sister, Nienke, and Dougie's sister, Rae. Emily was freshening up upstairs and Tom was out doing some last minute grocery shopping with Zoey. They were picking up his sister, Rhi, on the way home.

It was a little after lunchtime when everyone got to the house and settled in. So, to kick off our weekend we decided to play a game of Pictionary together. I think it became everyone's favorite game. It was the most fun game of it I'd ever had. We were all rolling on the floor laughing at each other's drawings. Tom and Zoey were on a team together and they ended up winning. They had some kind of telepathy or something because they didn't miss any of them.

By the time we'd finished it was dinner time. No one really wanted to even attempt making anything, so we just ordered pizza. Once the pizza came it was time for more laughs. As we stuffed our faces, Danny and Nienke were throwing jokes back and forth. It must run in their family or something.

After we cleaned up from dinner, everyone pretty much went to do their own thing. Tom and Zoey were cuddled up on the sofa watching some television. Danny and Hannah said they were going up to bed, but I highly doubt sleeping was what was on their minds. I had no idea where Harry or Emily went or if they were together. Rhi, Rae, and Nienke went to watch a movie in the spare bedroom. Dougie and I went out to the garden and sat looking at the sky, picking out star constellations.

"This whole family weekend thing was a really good idea" I said looking over at him.

"Yeah, it was. How else are we to spend all this time together right under Harry's nose?" he said with a laugh.

"That's very true" I said with a smile. He was looking at me now too. Our eyes were locked on each other. I just couldn't break my stare. His eyes were glistening in the moonlight. I thought of how hurt he looked just a couple weeks ago to how happy he was now. It just shows what a getaway can do for you. Then, Dougie put his hand on my neck and pulled me closer. We both moved in closer and our lips met for the first time. We were both a little unsure of it at first, but then it got more passionate. It was just so perfect and I didn't want this moment to end. However, this dream was instantly crushed by the sound of Harry's voice.

"Dougie? Erica? What the hell is going on?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one is so extremely short! But I'll do a chapter like this every once in a while to show the side stories of the other characters and to show just what else is going on :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Zoey's POV XX<strong>

We all surprisingly got our own alone time in a house filled with so many people. Tom and I sat on the sofa watching some television. We had been switching between at least 3 different shows and a few movies, we just couldn't decide. It felt like we were back at home, but I guess this was home for now.

My head was resting on Tom's chest and at that moment everything seemed perfect. It was a kind of random moment to think that, but everyone was happy and doing their own thing. I didn't really know how to describe it but it was just perfect.

I looked up at Tom and as I did so, he looked down at me too.

"This is probably the best idea you've ever had, Mr. Fletcher" I said looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm awesome, I know" he said with a sly smile. Then he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

Just after he pulled away we heard yelling coming from the back door that led to the garden. We both looked over the back of the sofa and recognized it was Harry. I looked back to Tom with a questioning look on my face.

"We're just gonna stay out of this one…" he said. As we turned back to the television, he pulled me down so I was practically lying on top of him on the couch. My face was inches from his and he pulled me in to close the gap. His kisses were so passionate and they felt like they meant so much. He reached for the remote, not pulling away from me, and turned the TV up a little bit to drown out the racket coming from the garden and to drown us out to everyone else I guess. Like I said, this night was perfect.

**XX Emily's POV XX**

I was searching through the house for Harry. I went to change into something comfy, sweats and one of his shirts to be exact, and when I came back downstairs he went missing. I went into the kitchen to see if he was in there. Of course not. I was just about to go continue my search when I heard some racket coming from the garden. I walked over to the window to see Dougie and Erica sitting there with a very shocked/angry looking Harry standing before them. _'Shit what did they do?'_

I hurried out there to make sure everyone's limbs stayed attached to their bodies. I tried to make it sound and look casual as I walked out there. "Oh, there you are Harry!" I walked up next to him and took hold of his arm. "I've been looking everywhere for you." I looked up at him, then gave Erica a look that was both questioning and kinda worried. She gave me a look as to say, 'I'll explain later'.

"Not now, Em." Harry said. "Dougie and I need to talk" his eyes stayed trained on him as he said it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Really sorry it took so long to update! We had tech week for musical and I was getting home around 11 every night so I made this one extra long for you guys! Hope you like it :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

"Dougie and I need to talk" he said. He was just staring at him; he looked like he was ready to kill.

I got up and looked at Dougie worriedly. He gave a half smile of reassurance and it wasn't very convincing. Then I walked over to Emily and Harry with my head down. I took a quick look at Harry and his eyes were still trained on Dougie. Emily saw this, and grabbed my arm and took me into the kitchen.

I took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and Emily stood on the other side so she was looking at me.

"What the hell did you two do to make him that mad?" she asked me. "I was afraid someone was literally going to die!"

"We kissed" I said plainly. "And Harry just happened to see it.

"Ugghh…why does he have to do that? I'll bet him walking in on you two was no accident. We were sitting together in the lounge room and I told him I was going to go change. When I came back he was gone."

He would be the one to spy. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I liked one of his friends and he just happened to like me back?

I'm not sure if I said that out loud or if Emily could just read my mind when she said, "He's your older brother and he loves you. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt, especially if the person hurting you is his best mate. He doesn't want to look at Dougie that way."

Wow, I'd never thought of it that way. Now I felt pretty selfish. "But I don't want Dougie and I just to be friends…and I don't want to hurt Harry either…oh god, Emily what do I do?" I put my head in my hands.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see how Harry's talk goes. At this point, I don't even know what's gonna happen…and he's usually pretty predictable."

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

Harry came and sat next to me in the spot that Erica had been in. At that point, I was just hoping he wasn't going to kill me. "Harry, I'm sorry…" I said. I wanted to try and explain myself first. "But-" then I was cut off.

"Dougs, I told you I didn't want you guys near my sister…what the hell happened to that?"

"Harry, she's just so-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"When I'm-"

"Dougs, seriously, I don't want to hear it."

"Will you just listen to me for a second?" I even scared myself when I said that. I didn't think I had it in me. Harry was silent for a moment.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you." I took a breath then started my explanation. "I just can't help myself when I'm with her. She's so beautiful, smart, and she's easy for me to open up to. I'd trust her with my life. She just plain makes me happy." I took a pause to check Harry's expression. He was kind of looking past me, but I continued anyway. "You know how hard it was for me when my dad left…and your house was the first place I thought to go when that happened. I knew I could talk to either you or her. After all of that happened, whenever I was with her, she made me completely forget that happened. Being with Erica took the hurt away and I feel like I'm on top of the world. She's just so…" I was searching for a word to describe her and couldn't think of anything else, "…perfect."

Harry sat silently for what felt like forever. "I just don't want to see her get hurt…"

"And that won't happen!" I interjected.

"I know…but if something did happen, I just couldn't look at you the same way anymore. I don't want that to happen, you're my best mate." He paused and looked at me for a moment. "I guess I never realized how much she really means to you."

"Harry, please. She means the world to me. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. I forget about all the bad things when she's around. I…I just…I need her…" I said the last part very quietly. I was begging him at this point. She really did mean a lot to me. If Harry didn't let me see her, I don't know what I'd do.

"Okay, we can give this a try…but I'm warning you now, if she comes crying to me about something you did, you're dead."

Did he really just say that? Was he really letting me date his sister? "Never in a million years would I think of hurting her in any way." I had a huge smile plastered across my face, which made Harry laugh a little. I probably looked like a complete idiot too.

"Well why don't we head back inside and find the girls. It's getting kind of chilly out here too."

I shot up from my seat and happily made my way into the house. This night went from awful to awesome in a matter of minutes.

**XX My POV XX**

Emily was now sitting on the stool next to me, trying to comfort me. I was playing out what I was going to say to Harry in my head when Emily tapped my shoulder. I looked at her and she was pointing to the doorway. I looked over to see Dougie and Harry standing there. Dougie had a huge smile on his face, which made me smile too. Harry also looked like he loosened up a little and had a small smile making its way across his face. They walked over to the table in front of us and sat across from each other.

"Okay, so Dougs and I had a little chat…" Harry began. "I've decided that we'll give this thing," he motioned to Dougie and I, "a try."

My face instantly lit up. I looked over to Dougie who was beaming even more than before. "Really? You mean it?" I asked Harry.

"Yes really. It'll be a little awkward at first, but I guess I'll try to get used to it."

I jumped off the stool and Dougie stood up and picked me up into a huge hug.

"Oh, and one more thing," Harry said, "keep it PG, for my sake…"

I left Dougie and walked over to give Harry a hug. "Of course" I said. Then I whispered into his ear, "Thank you" and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at me after I pulled away, then he looked at Dougie.

"You two kids get out of here before I change my mind." He smiled at us just before Dougie came over. He took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. I knew something good was going to come from this band thing.

**XX Emily's POV XX**

I was so proud of Harry for doing that. Despite how well things went, I saw Harry cringe a little as Dougie and Erica left the room, hand in hand. "Hey, you're the one that gave them permission." I told him.

He looked back at me and sighed. He walked over to where I was sitting and stood in front of me. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret that decision."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. "You did the right thing. You know it would have killed them both if you didn't."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, as always" ad he smiled at me. Then he leaned in and gave me a light kiss. I giggled a little after he pulled away. "What?"

"Oh nothing," I said, "It just feels like we're an old married couple; watching our daughter leave for her first date."

After I said that Harry was laughing along with me. "Only difference is I wouldn't let our daughter go that easy." He had a little smirk on his face.

"Oh, and you call that easy?"

"Trust me, I could have done much worse." He smiled again, and this time I pulled him down for a kiss. This time it wasn't so short and sweet though.

Through all of that, one thing stuck out in my mind, he didn't deny us getting married or having kids. I'd just hoped that Harry and I could make it that far. I really did want us too. I was truly in love with him and he was the only person I could imagine myself with.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been doing some major writing this weekend, so there won't be as long of a wait. I might even post another chapter tonight! Please review and tell me what you like/don't like or what you wanna see :)**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

I woke up the next morning in the lounge, or the quiet room as the guys liked to call it. It didn't have a television or anything, it was just a place to go to talk and chill. I guess Dougie and I fell asleep while we were talking. That's one of the many things I loved about him. We never ran out of things to talk about.

I sat up from where I was lying on Dougie's lap, which woke him up too. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 11:30.

"How late did we stay up last night?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I have no clue, but I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast." Dougie left for the kitchen and I followed behind him.

When we got there Tom, Zoey, Emily, and Harry were already at the table talking over some coffee. Rhi and Nienke were cooking up some eggs and pancakes while Rae was making some orange juice.

I sat on one of the stools and Dougie got himself a cup of coffee ad made me some tea. Did I tell him that I didn't like hot coffee? I couldn't remember….or was he just that observant? I really need to stop analyzing these things.

Once Dougie sat down, Danny and Hannah came strolling in. They both looked like they were still very tired. They grabbed some coffee and sat at the table.

"I'm surprised you two didn't wake up the whole neighborhood last night" Nienke said to Danny as she set down the pancakes and eggs. "We couldn't even hear our movie you guys were laughing so loud!"

"What, we can't have a good laugh?" Danny said as he smiled at Hannah.

"Let's hope a good laugh was the only thing you two were doing…" Tom chimed in.

"Oi, you perv. We definitely weren't doing what you're thinking." Danny retorted.

"Hey, hey…calm down. Breakfast is all ready and I don't think we need a food fight this morning" Harry said.

Danny and Tom gave each other a look and then Harry's face turned to pure horror. Dougie looked on in excitement. Danny was the first to fire.

"No, Danny! Don't!" Hannah tried to stop him.

It was too late. He already had a fistful of eggs and was throwing them at Harry. He ducked out of the way and they hit Emily right in the head. The look on her face was just priceless. Zoey started cracking up and Emily retaliated with a syrup-covered pancake to the face.

Zoey looked absolutely shocked. Tom let a small laugh slip out and she glared at him. At that point everyone had something ready to throw and ready to fight. Dougie and I ducked behind the counter and hid until we found something to throw.

Food was flying everywhere and everyone was in on it. Rae, however, was also on our side of the counter. She was looking through all of the cabinets and she pulled out a bag of flour. I motioned to the fridge and I got out the can of whipped cream along with some leftover pasta and sauce. I handed Dougie the pasta and he stayed at the counter with Rae, while I ran around the table coating everyone in a blanket of white fluff. After about 10 or 15 minutes everyone ran out of food to throw and we were all rolling on the floor laughing. At that moment none of us were thinking of the mess we would have to clean up. All we could think about was how amazing that breakfast had been.

**XxXx**

Everyone got cleaned up and we all pitched in on cleaning up the kitchen. The mess and the hour it took to clean it up were completely worth it. We all needed to relax and we had nothing better to do. So, the guys decided to put on a little concert for us.

We all sat in the living room around the sofa, which all the guys ailed onto. They were playing some songs that were still in the works and didn't have names yet.

About halfway through their first song, Hannah gave me a look and I knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted to give the boys a surprise. Little did they know Hannah and I were kind of budding musicians ourselves. We went to a performing arts school together back home. I focused a little more on my acting and Hannah focused more on the music.

I nodded back to her and smiled. As soon as they began playing their second song we walked over and sat on the arms of the couch. They all looked a little confused, but I think Harry picked up on what we were doing. We started out just humming along to figure out harmonies. Once we figured that out, which didn't take that long, we started throwing in some 'ooohhs' and 'ahhs'. By the time we got to the chorus the second time we were doing full on backing vocals, in perfect harmony too. Tom, Danny, and Dougie looked so amazed. Harry just sat there laughing at them.

"How the hell did we not know you two could do that?" Danny asked.

"You never asked" I said.

Hannah laughed. "Is it really that big of a deal? You would have found out sooner or later…"

"Yes it's a big deal! My girlfriend is a musician! That is some information I would like to know" Danny said excitedly.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Tom asked Harry.

"Guess it never crossed my mind mate! It's just so normal to me." Harry said, still laughing at how easily impressed they were.

"Well let's not stop now! I'm excited to see what else we can do" Danny said.

"You guys have another guitar?" Hannah asked.

Danny hopped up without a word and brought back a guitar for her. She tuned up and we jumped right into the next song. I just sang along with the harmonies since I couldn't play guitar that well and there was no piano around.

We just sat there and played for hours. Everyone else eventually went off and did their own thing. We ended up getting completely off track and just started covering random songs. Hannah and I took turns singing lead on some of them.

At the end of the night it finally hit me. I was able to have fun with my boyfriend and my brother at the same time, without my brother throwing a fit. Although the music part of it was amazing, realizing that was probably the best part of the whole day.


	13. Chapter 12

**Told you it would be coming soon! Please let me know what you think! It's a quick one :)**

* * *

><p>The next 2 months went by fairly quickly. The guys were making major progress on recording their first album. Everything was sounding so good! They haven't played any shows yet, but they were planning to play a few small local venues in the coming months. They also had a lot of connections already in the business. They actually had it kind of easy.<p>

Since they had already gotten so much done, they were able to take more time off, and tonight was date night. Dougie and I were going to meet up with Danny and Hannah for dinner and a movie.

Dougie was always early when he came to pick me up. "Are you ready yet?" he shouted up the stairs to me. "You know it shouldn't take this long for you to get ready. You don't need all that makeup and hair stuff." This time he was standing in my doorway.

"Oh jeez, Dougs you scared me." I said and finished up putting on some mascara and grabbed my purse. I turned around to see him leaning against my doorframe with his arm crossed. God he looked amazing.

"Now are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." I smiled and he grabbed my hand and led me out to the car.

We met Danny and Hannah at a pizza place called Antonio's. It became our usual place to go for dinner dates, which we did quite often. The double date thing became the normal for us. It was actually a lot of fun. Not only did we have each other's company, we also had our alone time. It worked out quite well. We sat at our usual booth at the restaurant. They knew us by name now, like I said we went there quite often. Our waiters never had to take our order; they knew exactly what to get us. An extra large half cheese, half pepperoni pizza.

"So do we have any idea on what movie to see?" Danny asked.

"I don't even know what's out right now, we'll have to see when we get there" I said.

"Well not that we plan on watching most of it…" Danny looked at Hannah and put his hand around her waist to pull her closer.

"Danny, stop it..." Hannah laughed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Dude, I couldn't care less what you two do, but I'm sure everyone else isn't going to want to see you snogging for an hour and a half" Dougie pointed out.

"Ahh, to hell with them…"Danny waved it off.

I just had to laugh. That has become Danny's normal outlook on things like this. We finished up our pizza and headed out to our cars. Dougie and I were following Danny and Hannah there. The theater was about 10 minutes away, but when you factor in traffic it could take 15-20.

It had actually been quite a smooth ride. The traffic wasn't that bad and we were making record time. We came up to the intersection just before the theater. As we drove through, something didn't seem right. I looked over and saw a car coming; it didn't look like it was going to stop. I couldn't react fast enough. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

"Dougie!" I screeched as I grabbed his hand. The last thing I remember was the bright head lights coming at us, the sound of glass shattering, and Dougie's grip tightening on my hand. After that, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh cliffhanger! I'm cruel I know haha The next chapter might even be up tonight!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**This is very short and I apologize. I will write another one sometime tonight, and it might be late. So, I am sorry again to my UK readers that might not get to see it until tomorrow. But anwyays, regardless of when you read it, please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Danny's POV XX<strong>

I heard the sound of tires screeching behind us. I looked in the rearview mirror and immediately slammed on the brakes. _'No no no no no….this couldn't be happening'_ was all I could think. Hannah then looked behind us and all of the color drained from her face. She looked like a ghost.

"Call an ambulance and the police…now" I said as I pulled the car over to the side of the street. I was surprised I even remembered to do that. I was almost ready to just leave the car in the middle of the road.

We both got out and ran over to the wreck. As we ran, all I could think was '_Please don't let that be Doug's car…'_ even though I knew damn well it was. All the traffic was stopped. It seemed as though no one knew what to do. We froze too; we didn't know what to do either. What _do _you do in a situation like this? They sure as hell didn't cover this in school.

Hannah now had tears in her eyes. "Danny…what do we do?" she said, her voice shaky.

"I...I have no idea."

There was no way I could get in there myself. The car had gotten t-boned; it was nearly totaled. So, I pulled Hannah to me and she buried her head in my chest. She completely lost it, sobbing and leaving marks on my shirt. That's when the ambulances, fire trucks, and police showed up. The timing couldn't have been better.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

I opened my eyes to see broken glass everywhere. I couldn't really move and when I tried it hurt like hell. I looked over to analyze the damage to the passenger's side and realized my hand was still interlocked with hers.

"Erica?" I said. I'm not sure if my voice was even audible, so I tried again. "Erica…please answer me…" still nothing. I tried to reach over and maybe turn her face towards mine. A searing pain shot through my arm as I reached across and I realized there were shards of glass stuck in there. I didn't really care. All I cared about at that moment was either getting out of this car or Erica waking up.

I checked to make sure she was still breathing, and she was. Then as I tilted her head, I noticed it was bleeding on the left side. I looked down and saw that her leg was trapped under part of the door. Then I began to panic. I didn't handle these kinds of things well. I tried to open my door and it wouldn't budge. I didn't know how the hell we were going to get out of here. I didn't know when help was going to come. Hell, I didn't even know if help was coming. I just couldn't handle it all, so I closed my eyes. I really didn't have control over what my body did at that moment. I was telling it to try and do something, anything, to maybe help us get out of here. The only thing I had control over was my left hand, which still had a hold of Erica's. My body was sure of only one thing; I wasn't going to let her go.

Then, I all of a sudden relaxed and I blocked it all out. The only thing I could hear was some sirens and people yelling outside. And one of those people sounded like Danny.


	15. Chapter 14

**I feel so bad that it took this long to update! I've had writing for English class too so I needed a little break haha. But now I'm on spring break so I have extra time to write! So here's chapter 14 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Hannah's POV XX<strong>

Help had gotten there just in time and were already prying the car door open. Once they got it open, they pulled Dougie out. Now, it was Danny's turn to be distraught.

"Dougs!" Danny yelled. He was about to run over to him, but police were right there to stop him. I saw the tears streaming down his face as he tried to fight them off.

"Danny stop it!" I said and pulled him back. "You need to give them their space; they're just trying to help him." I tried my best to calm him down while I was freaking out on the inside myself. The police came over to ask us a few questions, but Danny did most of the talking; he's the one who really saw what happened. That scarred him even more.

They told us we could go over and talk to Dougie while they were cleaning a bunch of his cuts. He was surprisingly very responsive. You wouldn't know anything happened if it weren't for all the cuts and bruises.

"Erica isn't out yet is she?" Dougie asked us.

Danny and I looked at each other, "No, not yet…" I said and felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Well, seeing as they're going to be taking me away here soon, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her for me Hannah," he said to me. "Tell her I love her and I'll be there when she gets to the hospital."

"Got it," I kind of half smiled to reassure him. Then, they took him into the ambulance and I looked over at Danny. "You go with him, I'll stay here."

"You sure?" he looked at me worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll be fine. Dougie needs you anyways."

"Okay…you're sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes I'll be fine." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. To be completely honest, I didn't want him to go. I think he picked up on that too. He gave me a really worried look as he went into the ambulance.

I turned around to find that they had gotten Erica out of the wreckage. They already had her by the other ambulance and were cleaning her up a little. It would have been nice if someone had notified me…so I rushed over there and unlike Dougie, she was unresponsive. I climbed into the back of the ambulance with her and we were speeding our way to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, they took her away in a flash. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. They didn't even give me a chance to fight to be with her. I took a breath before walking into the waiting room to find Danny. I figured now would be a good time to call Harry. I wasn't sure how he was going to take it, but I've known him long enough to know how to handle whatever was thrown at me.

I decided to dial the house phone since he was probably still there with Emily, Tom, and Zoey. It rang three times, yes I counted them. It felt like the longest seconds of my life. Luckily, Harry was the one that picked up.

"Hello?"

"Harry, it's Hannah. Now I'm just going to be blunt about this, you need to get to the hospital."

"Hospital? What? Hannah, what happened?"

"I'd really rather not tell you over the phone…"

"Fine well are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well then who's this about?"

I sighed, "It's Dougie and Erica, they've been in a car accident…"

He was silent for what felt like hours. "Well are they okay?"

"I…I don't know anything. Just please get your arse over here. Oh, and I'd suggest you have someone else drive so you don't drive off the road or something. I can tell you're not stable."

"Yeah, okay, whatever…we'll be there in a few minutes." I'm not even sure if he actually hung up the phone, but he definitely wasn't there anymore.

I collected myself and walked into the waiting room to find Danny. I spotted him pacing between some chairs. He looked up and saw me and he pulled me into a hug.

"Do you know how Doug is doing?" I asked as I pulled away.

"They said he won't have to stay overnight. He's getting some stitches right now and he might have a mild concussion. They still have to run a couple of tests on him."

"Well that's…good I suppose?" I wasn't sure what to think of it all. "Do you know when we can see him?"

"No, I haven't gotten any information like that. I wish I did though…I've only been here for about 25 minutes but it feels like hours." He took me over to the chairs and we sat down together. I just laid my head on his shoulder and let my mind wander for a bit. I know this sounds bad, but I tried not to think about Erica. Every time I did, I thought of the worst and it was driving me crazy.

"I called Harry. I'm surprised he's not here yet," I said. Not that it was asked about, I just said it.

"Oh god…I didn't even think of him. He's going to kill poor Dougs…"

"No he won't, you and I are going to make sure of that. We just need to try to keep him calm."

"That's easier said than done. He may be able to calm other people, but when it comes to himself it's a whole other story."

"Trust me, I know. I've known him practically my whole life, I know how to handle him."

"Well I'm glad you do because I sure as hell don't."

"We need to be careful about what we say."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well, I kind of have a pl-" and I was cut off by Harry bursting through the doors with Emily chasing after him and Tom and Zoey not far behind.


	16. Chapter 15

**Kinda short, but that's okay :) I love getting all of your reviews and thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! It means a lot :)**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Harry's POV XX<strong>

I couldn't get out of the car and into that hospital fast enough. I had completely forgotten there were other people with me too. I just couldn't think straight. What was going on? Why was this happening? Why now? Why when everything was going so well? Why them? I didn't know whether to yell or scream or cry or…I just didn't know. I busted through the doors and instantly found Hannah and Danny. I hurried over to them.

"What happened? Where are they? Are they okay? Please tell me they're okay…" I was just spitting words out at that point. I really didn't know what I was saying.

"Harry, calm down…" Hannah said and I suddenly felt Emily by my side.

She grabbed onto my arm, "Why don't you sit down before you hurt yourself or someone else for that matter." Emily pulled me down in the seat next to her.

"Dougs is fine, as far as I know. He's getting stitches right now and he might have a slight concussion," Danny explained.

"And Erica?" I said, almost too fast.

"We don't know yet…" Hannah said sheepishly.

My heart sank. So Dougie was fine, but god knows what's wrong with my little sister? She didn't deserve that! What did she ever do wrong? I felt a sudden spark of rage run through my body. Then a doctor, in an almost too white lab coat, came over.

"You're here for a Mr. Poynter correct?" Everyone nodded. "Well, we've just finished stitching him up and you may go see him if you'd like. He's in room 24, just down that hallway and to the left."

Once he walked away, I got up and stormed off to his room. Dougie and I needed to talk, again.

"Harry wait!" I heard Emily yell from behind me, but there was no stopping me now. I was already on my way and I don't think I could have stopped myself even if I wanted to.

**XX Danny's POV XX**

I saw the fire in Harry's eyes as he stormed off. I knew he wanted to kill Dougie at that moment, but he had to have known it wasn't his fault, right? I had to go tell Harry what Dougs had told me in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I was about to go stop Harry, but Hannah held me back.

"Danny, you know as well as I do you're not going to be able to change his mind," she said as she grabbed my arm.

"But you should have seen how torn up Dougie was! You should have heard everything he said! Harry has to know that!"

"I know this wasn't Dougie's fault and I believe you, but the only way he's gonna take any of that is if he hears it from Dougie himself." I suppose she was right, so I sat back down. Tom and Zoey sat across from us. "Well, while we're waiting you might as well tell us what Dougie said," Hannah suggested. So I did. I told them every word I could remember. I felt so bad for him. He was just a kid; he shouldn't have to deal with all of this.

**XX Harry's POV XX**

As soon as I opened the door and my eyes met Dougie's, tears started to stream down his face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry…"he said.

"Dougs, I don't want to hear it. I trusted you! How could you let this happen?"

"Please will you just listen…"

"No, I've listened before and look where it got us." I felt tears stinging my eyes now. "My sister is somewhere in this hospital and I have no idea what's going on with her."

"But Harry-"

"You're the reason that she's here! I don't want to hear all the 'sorrys' now, sorry's not gonna cut it this time! I trusted you…" Dougie looked scared and worried, but that didn't change my mind. He was the reason my sister was hurt and I wasn't ready to forgive him.

"Will you just let me explain?" he was practically begging through his tears now.

"No, I don't want to hear any of it. I…I just…I trusted you…" I said, nearly a whisper. Then I turned and headed for the door.

"Harry, wait! This wasn't my fault!" he pleaded. My hand stopped on the doorknob, my back still turned to him. "Please?" it was almost inaudible. I shook my head, turned the handle, and walked out into the bright hallway. Tears were now just flowing freely down my cheeks. "Harry!" I heard him yell, and then I closed the door behind me and leaned up against the wall. I slid down and just sat there, my head in my hands, in the hallway, not caring who saw me.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I think this one will be finishing up in the next couple chapters, but no worries! I have plans for a sequel :)**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Danny's POV XX<strong>

Once we saw Harry leave the room, Hannah, Tom, Zoey, and I made our way to the door. Tom and I were about to stay out with Harry, but Emily told us to go in. Dougie looked so helpless sitting there on the bed. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Dougie whispered.

"Dougs, Harry just needs time to chill. He didn't mean what he said," Tom tried soothing him as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"He hates me now, it's all my fault." It was clear he wasn't going to lighten up that easy. Maybe that's why he and Harry got along so well.

I felt so bad for him, so much that I started tearing up myself. He shouldn't be feeling like that. Harry didn't mean anything he said, he loves Doug too much. I didn't know how I was going to get him to see that.

The silence in the room was deafening. No one knew what to say. The only thing we heard was everyone trying to hold back their tears, while it clearly wasn't working. So we all just sat there in silence, crying, and feeling helpless. It was probably the worst feeling in the world.

**XX Emily's POV XX**

As everyone else went into the room, I stayed out and sat with Harry. I hated seeing him like that. He loved Dougie and he knew it. I knew he wanted to take back everything he said just a few minutes ago.

"You know you didn't mean everything you said in there," I said to him.

He wiped his eyes and looked over at me. "I know…but now I'm worried that I can't take any of that back."

"Sure you can. You've been there for Dougie when he needed you the most. You're like his big brother and nothing will change that. He needs you right now and you need him."

"When I was looking at him, all I was thinking was 'you hurt my sister, you're the reason I don't know where she is right now'…this is what I was worried about! Emily, I don't think I can look at him the same way."

"Harry, stop it. Try and imagine what it's like for Dougie right now. He cares about Erica, she's his girlfriend! How would you feel if that was me? Not only that, but she's your sister and he knows her being hurt hurts you too. He looks up to you, so will you please go talk to him?"

He stood up and helped me up too. Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly. "Where would I be without you?"

"Well, you'd still be sitting on the floor of a hospital bawling your eyes out." I laughed a little as I said that and looked up at him. His eyes were still glistening from the tears and for the first time since we got to the hospital he smiled. It was kind of half-hearted, but it was still a smile. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him again, then he headed for the door to Dougie's room and I went back to the waiting room.

**XX Harry's POV XX**

"Can I talk to Dougie, alone?" I asked as I stepped quietly in the room. Everyone got up and filed out of the room. I got looks that said 'fix this, please' from the guys. Hannah looked worried and Zoey was the only sympathetic one of the group.

I pulled the chair in the room up to the side of the bed and sat there. "Dougs-" I started.

He instantly broke down. "Harry I'm so fucking sorry. I know you probably hate me right now and I'll probably never be allowed to speak to Erica again. I, I just hate myself so much right now…"

I stood up from the chair and sat on the bed next to him. I really hated myself right now. I put my arm around his shoulders and he was trembling like a scared child. "Dougs, listen. I'm sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I don't know what I was thinking…"

"What, did Emily make you come in here and say that? Don't kid yourself, you have to hate me."

"No, I don't. Dougie, you're my best friend, hell you're pretty much my brother. You're also my sister's boyfriend and I know you care about her a ton. I care about her a lot too and that's why I was so mad. I probably won't be able to take back what I said, but I truly didn't mean it and I just really hope you can forgive me."

"Do you really mean all of that?"

"Of course. It kills me to see you hurt too." I tightened my grip and pulled him in a little closer and he groaned from the pain. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay…just a little tender." He wiped his cheeks of the tears and smile at me. That was probably the best feeling I had all day, Dougs smiling at me.

Just then, Tom and Zoey came bursting into the room. "The doctors said Erica is doing fine. She's got a broken ankle and is quite cut up and bruised, but nothing too bad," Tom said nearly out of breath.

I looked over at Dougie and another smile was making its way across his face. Apparently Tom had more to say, he took a deep breath and began again. "But, she has to stay overnight to be monitored. They said her head was pretty rattled in the crash."

"The nurses said she's been asking for you, Dougie." Zoey smiled at him.

Dougie and I both looked at each other and we made a mad dash to get out of the room. We were about halfway down the hallway when we realized we had no idea where we were going. Tom realized this and Zoey was giggling.

"Next hallway over, first door on the left!" Tom shouted down to us. We didn't even look back at him; we just bolted off to find Erica's room.


	18. Chapter 17

**I really don't have much to say this time...other than I'm going back to school tomorrow and the updates will probably slow down for a little while :( Hope you enjoy this though!**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Dougie's POV XX<strong>

I think Harry and I broke records running down that hallway. We nearly passed the room we were running so fast. We composed ourselves and walked in, the door already opened. Hannah was sitting in a chair next to the bed, Danny was standing behind her, and Erica was propped up by pillows in the bed. She looked so fragile, I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. All three of them looked back at us and Hannah stood up.

"We'll leave you guys alone then" Danny said and led Hannah out of the room.

I went straight over to the bed and bent down to hug Erica. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried."

"I'm glad you're okay…I kept having this nightmare I'd never be able to see you again," she said back.

Harry cleared his throat and we both looked back at him. "Sorry," we said in unison and I backed up and sat down in the chair. Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dougie, I'm surprised you're still alive considering you two have already talked," Erica said.

"I am too…" I said.

"Hannah and Danny filled me in on everything. Please tell me you two fixed everything already…"

"We did," Harry answered, "and I'm sorry to both of you for the way that I reacted. I just couldn't really handle it all."

"I'm sorry too…to both of you. I feel so awful about all of this." I just had to say it one more time. "I feel like it's all my fault…"

"It's not your fault Dougie. You couldn't do anything about it," Erica replied. "The dumbass who ran the red light, that's whose fault it is."

"And if he made it out alive, I'll kill him anyways…" Harry threatened.

"Well enough about that…do you know when you can leave here?" I asked.

"The doctors said it just depends how tomorrow goes and whatever comes out of the tests that they did," Erica replied.

"Well no matter how long it is, I'm staying here with you," I said as I grabbed her hand, and that was a promise.

"Dougs, you of all people need to get of here at some point. You don't take to hospitals very well," Harry said, a trace of worry in his voice.

"Well, it looks as though I won't be lonely while I'm here…Hannah already refused to leave," Erica laughed. "And Harry's right…do you think you can handle a hospital this long?"

"I'll be fine, I just want to know that you're okay. I couldn't stand not knowing where you were earlier."

"Well if you're going to be staying here, I'll head home and grab some stuff for you guys," Harry said with a smile. "I'll go see where everyone else is and leave you two alone." With that, he got up and left the room. I looked over at Erica and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"If I could move, I would scoot over for you but I don't think I can," she laughed. I laughed along with her.

"Right now, just being in the same room as you is enough," then I moved the chair closer to the bed and we just started to talk, acting like everything was normal.

**XX Hannah's POV XX**

"Danny, I'm staying here. I couldn't care less about fresh clothes or food right now," I protested to Danny. We were sitting in the waiting room and it felt like we were the only people in the whole building. Well, besides Emily sitting across from us of course.

"You need some rest, next thing you know you'll be in one of those hospital beds." He wasn't giving up very easily.

Tom and Zoey came over with coffee for us. "We're gonna head home for a little while. You guys need us to bring you anything?"

"Nah, we're fine. If you guys want, you can just stay home for the night," Danny offered.

"You sure? We have no problem coming back," Zoey said.

"Yeah, you two go home and rest. Someone needs to take care of the house," Danny stated with a laugh.

Tom laughed too. "Somehow I always get roped into that position…well we'll see you tomorrow." Then they turned and headed out of the waiting room.

Danny looked at me and ran his fingers through his hair. I hated thinking this, but he looked pretty damn hot when he was flustered. He sighed and said, "You're sure you'll be okay here?"

"Yes I'm sure. I just need to be here."

"Fine. I'll go to your house and get some clothes and stuff for you. Did you call your parents yet?"

"Shit…I completely forgot about them."

"I'll talk to them too. You just relax here and I'll take care of everything else." He leaned over and gave me a quick but passionate kiss.

"Wait, how are you getting there? Isn't your car still out on that street?"

"I had it towed here. Like I said, I've got everything taken care of." He smiled and it was so vivid. I could tell he was proud of himself.

Harry walked back in the waiting room, looking very tired himself. I thought he was going to just drop right there. Emily noticed too and hurried over to give him a hug. "Danny, are you heading home?" he asked.

"I'm going to Hannah's, you need a ride?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to my parents and pick up a few things…" he trailed off. I could tell he wasn't looking forward to talking to his parents. I stood up and gave him a hug, then turned and gave Danny a kiss. I pulled away and he pulled me back into his arms. It was like he was letting me know he wasn't going anywhere, which just made me want to cry more.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said and meant it. He pulled away and looked down at me, smiled and was off with Harry and Emily.

**XX Zoey's POV XX**

Tom and I walked into the empty band house. The kitchen was still a mess from earlier and neither of us really wanted to clean anything up. Tom ruffled his hair and flopped down on the couch. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

I looked up at his deep brown eyes, he was just staring off into space. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so…everything just happened so fast today."

I stretched up to kiss his cheek. "You just need a little time to relax," I said. "I'll go make some tea."

After a few minutes I came back with the cups of tea and set them on the table in front of us. Tom turned to me and said, "Well, we do have the house all to ourselves…"

"Really Tom…" I was actually astonished he said that.

"Well, this doesn't happen often," he smiled at me. Damn those dimples…I just can't say no to that. So, I smiled back and he leaned down to kiss me. It was actually one of the most amazing kisses ever. He leaned into it even more and pinned me down on the couch. I pulled away for a second, both our breathing was heavy.

"Should we be doing this? I feel bad about doing this…" I questioned.

"It's fine. We do need to relax don't we?" he said with a smirk.

I laughed at him. "Tom, this is so bad."

"It's okay," he stated again and pressed his lips to mine. I just couldn't resist it. I gave in and started kissing him again.

He sat up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the stairs. "We are awful people…" I couldn't help but laugh. I was giggling like an idiot the whole way to his room. He laid me down on his bed and began kissing my neck. "Are we really doing this right now?"

"I think we are," he said back with a smile.

Although I felt quite guilty, I pushed that thought aside and focused on how amazing this moment really was.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so long! I had some massive writer's block...lol Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

I'd been in the hospital for three days now and the doctors said I could finally leave tonight. All I wanted to do was get out of this place and be home in my own bed. More importantly, I wanted poor Dougie to get out of here. Don't get me wrong, having him there with me was amazing and helped so much. I just can't believe he lasted that long. He normally can't handle hospitals and well anything associated with them. Harry had been so stressed the past few days and he really needed a break. Apparently dad gave him a little hell when he went home. Hannah was surprisingly calm the whole time. I guess someone needed to be, but I know she was actually freaking out on the inside. I truly can't believe they all stayed. It was such a small room too. After a day or so Doug started staying in the bed with me, Hannah was somehow managing to sleep on the bench, and Harry slept on the chair in the corner which was very uncomfortable.

Also, Harry insisted that I stay at the band house so he can keep an eye on me. I have no idea how that made sense though, mum and dad could take care of me just fine and I had Hannah next door. I felt like I'd be a burden anyways. The band was finally taking off and they needed to focus on their work. But, at this point I wasn't going to fight him.

I was packing away all of the stuff Harry had brought for me while I was there. Then, Dougie came in and wrapped his arms around my waist, stitches and all. "Are you as ready to get out of here as me?" he asked and kissed my cheek.

"You have no idea…" I said and turned my head to look at him, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. My left ankle was in a small lime green cast and I was balancing, trying not to put pressure on it. I zipped up my bag and turned all the way around to face him. "I'm surprised you even lasted this long."

"I am too. But I'm not quite sure I knew where I was most of the time and it's finally hitting me…" he shivered a little and I just laughed.

Harry came walking in with some McDonald's bags. "Dinner is served!" he said as he set the bags down on the table. The hospital food was just awful, so Harry decided to pick something up for all of us.

"Oh thank god, I'm starving!" Hannah replied, getting up from the chair in the corner where she had been on the phone with Danny. "If I eat another hospital meal, I think I'll throw up."

We all grabbed our meals and to be completely honest, it tasted like heaven. It was kind of sad that I was saying that about McDonald's but it was true. Probably the best meal I had eaten all week. We devoured everything in what seemed like seconds.

Harry threw away all of our trash and turned back to us. "Well, are we ready to get the hell out of here? I've already signed you out and we can leave whenever."

"Well then, let's get going!" I said, probably a little too eagerly.

Harry grabbed my bags, Dougie handed me my crutches, and Hannah, well, she was there for moral support. Both Harry and Dougie offered to carry me to the car, but I shot them down. It was nice that they wanted to treat me like a princess, but I could still function by myself.

We pulled into the driveway filled with cars. Of course everyone was here. We made our way in and found everyone gathered in the living room. I probably was not going to be left alone. Emily and Zoey moved from where they were sitting on the sofa and let me sit down. Dougie came and sat next to me and Harry came over after putting my bags away.

"The spare bedroom is all set for you so you don't have to worry about the stairs," Zoey said with a smile.

"Thanks," I smiled back. I felt so awkward; like everyone was waiting for my every move. Zoey left the room to go help Tom, who was making their dinner. I had to stop this before it got too awkward. "Okay, look, I know you're all concerned and everything but you don't need to act like I'm made of glass or something. If I need something, trust me you'll know. Now can we just act like everything is normal?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Danny broke the silence. "Well someone is a little demanding…" he said in a, for the lack of a better word, gay tone. I couldn't handle it, I started cracking up and I just couldn't stop. Before I knew it, everyone else was laughing too. Laughing still hurt immensely, but I didn't really care. I was wincing from the pain but at the same time smiling and it was the best feeling in the world.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

We had just finished watching a movie in the living room and it got really late really quickly. Everyone was still here and it didn't seem like anyone was going to leave. Tom and Zoey were the first ones to turn in for the night and they headed up to Tom's room almost as soon as the movie was over. Danny and Hannah went into the kitchen to have some tea before going to bed, so that left Emily, Harry, Erica, and I in the living room.

"Today sure has been a long day," Erica yawned. "I'm quite tired."

"Me too," Emily agreed. "I'm going to head to bed." She gave Harry a quick kiss and made her way to the bedroom.

"Well, would you like a lift to your room?" I stood up and offered for Erica to hop on my back.

"That would be lovely, thank you," she smiled. She hopped up and Harry stopped us just before we got out of the room.

"Dougie, I better see you come out of that room. Will you please humor me and sleep in your own room tonight? I'll be able to sleep soundly…" Harry stated.

"Sure thing!" I said back and headed to drop her off.

**Xxxxxx**

I waited in my room until I knew Harry had gone to bed and then made my way to the spare bedroom. It wouldn't hurt to pay her a visit.

I crept down the hall and opened the door quietly. She was sitting up in bed reading a book, the only light in the room was the bedside lamp.

"Dougie, what are you doing here?" she said in a hushed tone.

"It's nice to see you too," I joked and closed the door quietly.

She closed her book and set it on the table, then patted the spot in the bed next to her signaling me to come over. "How did I know you'd end up in here at some point?" she said and pressed her lips to my cheek.

We scooted down in the bed and I pulled her into my arms. Her head was nestled on my chest and it was the best feeling in the world. "It's so nice to be back home," I said and kissed her forehead. Before we knew it we were both fast asleep and that lamp was still on.

**XX Harry's POV XX**

I climbed into bed with Emily and I thought for a second. "How much you wanna bet Dougie's already snuck into that bedroom?" I asked.

"Oh, quit worrying about those two. They're fine, they're not going to do anything stupid…" she tried to reassure me.

"You think so? It's just…I don't…ughh I don't even know anymore. It's just instinct."

"You really need to relax and put them out of your mind for a little while," she said and pulled me farther down in the bed. She had a rather seductive smile on her face.

"I think I truly would go insane if you weren't here," I said and started to kiss her. I was kissing her neck when she started to tug on my shirt. I pulled it off and she pulled of hers.

She started kissing me and said between each one, "You're such a little hypocrite."

I just laughed and said, "I'm a horrible brother aren't I?"

"Just absolutely awful," she smiled back at me.

I pulled her back down, both our breathing getting heavier and heavier. I felt so guilty about doing this, but that feeling went away in seconds as Emily started to tug at my shorts too. I gave in and she pulled them off. I slipped hers off too and our clothes were just a pile on the floor. It was just her, me, and the covers and I had lost all the guilty feelings I had before.


	20. Chapter 19

** Sorry I'm suffering from some major writer's block here…I can't think of ways to get from point a to point b, so I'm just skipping ahead lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

It sure has been an eventful three years for us all. McFly has done so well, it's almost unreal. They just recently released their fourth album and are on their last show of the tour to promote it. It's been so much fun watching them on stage and they absolutely love it. Seeing them do something that they love so much as a job is amazing.

Following them around seems like a career in itself! The four of us girls have gotten really close and we're at almost every show. The boys earn enough money, so we don't necessarily have to work. It's nice having enough time to go see our boys do what they love. Also, the fans seem to love us as much as they love them. We sometimes get spotted at shows and get asked for pictures. It's kind of crazy when you think about it. We don't really do anything. Well, Hannah has her music, I have my acting, Emily has taken up a few modeling jobs, and Zoey's written a book. So I guess you can't say we've done nothing.

Enough with the recap, tonight they have a show in London and we're meeting the boys for lunch before they're taken for sound check. It's nice to have the extra time; for them it feels like a break.

"You ladies ready?" Hannah shouted through the house. We were all getting ready at Tom and Zoey's house and, as always, we were taking quite a while. "Our ride is here!"

We all grabbed our bags and jackets and hurried down the stairs. We weren't really worried about keeping the driver waiting, but more that we just couldn't wait to see our boys. We practically sprinted out to the car, some of us in heels too. There was this little pizza place that the guys always went to when they were in London, so we had reservations made there. Zoey made sure they set off a room for us so we could have a nice meal alone.

When we arrived at the restaurant, the hostess led us to a room they had set up. It was rather small and the walls were painted a deep shade of purple. The lighting was dim and they had candles set out on the table. The best part of it was the four very fit men already sitting at the table. They all stood up simultaneously and we greeted them with waves of hugs and kisses. Dougie took me over to the table and sat next to me. Tom sat next to him with Zoey on his side. Emily and Harry sat across from them and Danny sat next to Harry with Hannah across from me.

"Well you ladies look lovely as always," Harry said with a smile.

"And you four look amazing, but we expected that," Hannah replied. "I'm actually kind of sad this tour is ending."

"Us too," Danny sighed. "But it sure has been nice to have you girls at all these shows. It means a lot."

"It sure has been fun, but it'll be nice to have you all to ourselves again," I laughed. Then I looked over at Dougie and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The waiter came in with our pizzas, which I'm guessing the guys ordered before we got there. Everything was absolutely delicious and it was gone in minutes. Shortly after we finished, the boys were whisked away to sound check. We said our goodbyes and we decided to do a little bit of shopping before heading to the venue.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

I really didn't want to go to sound check. I just wanted to stay there or at least have the girls come with us, but of course that's not allowed. Apparently they're considered a distraction. Okay sometime they were, but not today. I had plans for today

**x 1 week earlier x**

We were just relaxing in our hotel on our day off from touring. The girls went out for some much needed girl time together. I was sitting in Harry's room and we were watching some television. I really wasn't paying attention to what we were watching, I was more focused on the question I was about to ask him.

"Harry, can I ask you something without you getting angry?"

"Uhh sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Well, it's not exactly a question but I want to marry your sister."

He just looked at me for a second. "Don't tell me you have a ring or something already…"

"No, not yet. I was going to get it today. After I talked to you."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I've been thinking about it for a few weeks now, I'm positive it's what I want to do. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"I can't imagine Erica with anyone else." Harry smiled at me and ruffled my already messy blonde hair.

"Really? So that's a yes?"

"Of course, you make her happy, she makes you happy and I like seeing you both happy."

I tackled him into a hug on the bed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Then Tom and Danny walked into the room, "Whoa there, are we interrupting something?" Danny asked.

"Harry, did you forget to put out the do not disturb sign again?" I asked.

Tom started cracking up. "Well, whatever you're up to, Danny and I are going out to get some food. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, we're good. Dougie and I have our own shopping trip to go on," Harry looked at me with a smile.

"What, to the sex shop?" Danny said.

"No. To a nice jewelry store…our little Dougs is getting married."

I felt my cheeks get hot, why I'm not sure. They were my closest friends, it shouldn't embarrass me.

"What?" Tom and Danny blurted out at the same time.

"Shit, Zoey's gonna kill me if you two get married first…" Tom said with a laugh.

"Well that's your own fault for being slow," I replied.

"We're gonna head out and get our food then, you two have fun with the shopping!" Danny said pulling Tom out of the room.

"Well let's go get this ring while the girls are still out," Harry said.

"Wait, I have to call Hannah. I told her I was gonna need her help with this once I got the okay from you," I smiled and pulled out my phone.

"You sure have had this planned out haven't you?"

I've had this planned out practically since the day I met her.


	21. Chapter 20

**I feel like this chapter is kind of cheezy...idk let me know what you guys think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX Dougie's POV XX<strong>

This was our last show on tour, our last sound check for the year. Now we were on our way back to our dressing room where the girls have probably been waiting for a while. We seemed to have this pre-show ritual after a while. Danny and Hannah would usually find a quiet corner to talk for a bit. Tom and Zoey usually messed around, playing some sort of random game. Emily and Harry would walk around and talk rather than sit in the dressing room. Finally, Erica and I would sometimes check out all the different rooms in the venue and just explore. Today was different though. We all stayed in the dressing room together. It was actually kind of nice; well it was also kind of planned out. Pretty much everyone was in on my plan tonight. If everything went well, I was going to do it after the show.

We were just sat chatting as if we weren't going to see each other again and before we knew it, it was time to warm-up and get ready for the show. The girls were going to be watching from off stage instead of from their seats today, so they didn't have to leave early. We were all ready and on our way to the stage with the girls following us. They gave us their hugs and kisses and their 'good lucks' and next thing we knew we were in front of the massive and energetic crowd.

**XX My POV XX**

It was quite odd that we were watching the show from off stage tonight. I'm not quite sure why we were but it was an awesome view. We were all singing along and dancing around; just trying to make it the best since it was the last show. While the boys had their breaks while they talked to the audience we chatted for a bit as well.

"Why exactly are we off stage today anyway? It's great and all, but why the sudden change?" I asked.

"I don't know…just to change things up for the last show? Make it interesting," Hannah replied quickly.

The way she said it, it seemed like she was covering for something. I decided to just forget about it and enjoy the rest of my night.

**Xxx**

We danced like crazy through the whole show and they had taken a quick break before going back out for their encore. Once they got back out there, they talked to the audience for a little while longer. Then I heard Dougie say something.

"Our girlfriends are offstage right now and I'd like mine to come on out here."

I just stared at him for a second, completely shocked. I mouthed the words 'What? Me?' to him. He just smiled and nodded.

"Yes you, now come on out here!" he said as he waved for me to go. I looked over at the girls and they all had smiles on their faces too. In fact, Hannah looked absolutely giddy. What was going on here?

Hannah nudged me forward and I slowly walked out there. Dougie took my hand and pulled me over to his mic stand. The crowd was cheering like crazy and I was still thoroughly confused. "Doug, what's going on?" I asked, and then I realized everyone could hear everything I was saying.

"Shhh, don't ask questions. Just follow along," he said with a smile. He still had a hold of my hand and cameras were clicking, fans were screaming. He looked out to the audience, "Do you guys remember that thing I had to ask? Ugh, I always do this…why am I so forgetful?"

I looked back at Harry behind the drum kit with a very confused look on my face. He just smiled at me and motioned out to the audience. I looked out at them and they were yelling something, it kind of sounded like-

"Oh! Right! I remember now!" My head snapped back to Dougie. "I went out shopping for you and I forgot to ask what size to get you. I hope it fits," he said and pulled out a tiny blue box. I gasped. _'Is that what I think it is?'_ I thought. My hand went straight to cover my mouth form screaming as he opened the box. "So, uhhh, will you marry me?" He shot me a huge smile, it kind of looked pleading.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes, tears of joy that is. I could also hear the crowd loud and clear now. Danny started them chanting 'Please say yes'. I glanced back at Harry and then looked back to Dougie. "Of course," I smiled and he slipped the shimmering diamond ring on my finger. The tears had been falling down my cheeks now as I wrapped my arms around Dougie's neck. I heard a chorus of 'awws' from the audience and the rest of the guys.

"Oh, and I've had this new song idea that I wanted to show you," he said and led me to the edge of the stage. I sat on one of the equipment cases and he walked back out there. Within the first two lines I could tell it was blatantly about us. About everything we've done in the past few years. It was amazing watching him sing his little heart out. I could tell the guys were all happy for him too, even Harry.

They said their goodnights and thank you's to the audience, who was still bursting with excitement. As soon as they came off stage I tore away from the girls admiring the ring. I jumped into Dougie's arms and pelted his face with kisses. I still couldn't believe he actually did it, and everyone else was in on it! Literally everyone knew, all the way down to the guitar techs.

"Hey, cool it you two. Can't you wait to at least get to the dressing room?" Harry yelled over putting his arm over Emily's shoulders.

"Oh, shut it Harry…" I said as Dougie and I walked past him towards the dressing room.

**XX Harry's POV XX**

_'I can't believe I let Doug propose to my sister in front of thousands of people. I can't believe my little sister is getting married before me…' _Those were the thoughts I was having as we all got on the bus. I really was happy for them, but my brotherly instinct took over for a little while. We all sat down on the small sofas that the bus had to offer. I decided to pop open a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

"Well, this sure as hell has been one memorable last show!" Danny said as he handed Hannah a glass.

"It sure is," I said. "And I can't quite believe my little sister is going to be married before me…but, at least it's to someone I trust." I smiled at Dougie and held my glass up to him.

"I can't wait to be able to call you my brother-in-law," Dougie replied to me. That was going to take a lot of getting used to….


	22. Chapter 21

**Just some short filler here :) and since it's been a while I'm going to post the next chapter too! No wait :) Now isn't that nice? Let me know what you all think!**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

It was now a week before the wedding and for the first time it all felt so real. We've been planning this for just about a year and a half and everything was finally falling into place. I had my final dress fitting last week, we both had our stag and hen do's, and we were in single digits for our countdown. Most of the stress form planning had finally been lifted. To my surprise, Dougie actually helped quite a bit when it came to the planning. He didn't complain much when we had meetings and he actually had some input on what we chose. The girls helped quite a bit when it came to planning too. If the guys had to do their McFly stuff, they were there to help me make decisions since I'm extremely indecisive. The paparazzi was all over the wedding too. They couldn't get enough of it; that was probably the most stressful part. We were both in the limelight and we knew it was unavoidable, and especially since Doug proposed in front of a whole audience. That didn't help in the long run, but we just dealt with it.

We technically had a day off today from everything, but the guys decided to use it to do some work. They were all at Danny's house down the street. The girls were going to come over to mine and Dougie's for the afternoon. I was searching the cabinets for some kind of snacks to set out when the doorbell rang. I assumed it was the girls so I just opened the door, but was surprised at the face I saw.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

Well, I thought I had a day off today. The guys decided to make today a work day. Not that it was stressful or anything, we were just messing with song ideas. I really would rather be at home and that was showing.

Danny looked over at me, "Dougs are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"Yeah, just tired I guess…this was supposed to be a day off, you know," I said with a laugh.

"Well if you wanted to stay home, you just had to say something," Tom said. "It's not like we absolutely need to have a work day."

"Plus, we thought it would be a little bit of a stress reliever," Harry smiled.

"Well this is some information I would like to have known…I just feel like I should be at home." I replied.

"You two are getting married, you'll see enough of each other," Danny joked and gave me a little pat on the shoulder.

"It's not really that…I feel like I should be there, just in case some last minute things go wrong."

"Well, if something does go wrong we're right down the street. Less than 5 minutes away," Harry said reassuringly.

"I'm just over thinking everything, this whole time I've just been imagining the worst. I want it all to be perfect, just the way Erica wants it."

"Trust me, whatever happens she'll think it's perfect as long as it's with you," Harry replied. "From the day that she met you, you're all she talked about. I know I didn't really seem happy with it at first, but I'm just glad it's you and not that little twat Ryan she hung out with. I can't stand that kid."

"Wait, is that the guy she said she ran into at Starbucks the other day?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's a little creep and seriously needs to get his brain checked out."

"I knew there was something up with him…the way she described him. I haven't even met him and I can't stand him."

"Welcome to my world…"

Tom interrupted our little complaining session. "Well, it looks like we're going to get no work done here…why don't we head back to your place Doug since the girls are probably there already."

"Sure, sounds like a good idea," I replied. And with that, we were on our way back to my house.


	23. Chapter 22

**Since I'm a nice person, you guys get two chapters tonight :) Again, let me know what you all think!**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

I probably had the most surprised look on my face. Why was he here? How did he find out where I lived? So many questions were flying through my head.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"'Hi Ryan, how are you?' 'Oh I'm good thanks'"

"Sorry, uhmm, you just kinda caught me off guard. I was expecting someone else. Come on in."

He stepped through the doorway, his towering body stepping into my house. He had dark black curly hair and a little bit of stubble just grazing his chin. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. I walked him into the front room.

"Well, you can have a seat on the sofa here if you'd like. Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just came by to say hello and see how everything is going. Oh and to say congratulations, I didn't have enough time to the other day," he said as a smile crept across his face.

"Oh well, uhhh thanks," I stammered. I took a seat on the loveseat across from him.

"Where is the lucky guy anyway? I never stop hearing about you two."

"They all went to Danny's place-"he cut me off just after that.

"What, has he got cold feet already?" he chuckled.

"No, they are a band and have their own work to do too," I said defensively. I couldn't wait for the girls to get here. Maybe he'd leave then. Don't get me wrong, for the most part he was a nice guy. I've known him since we were 11 when he moved and came to our school. He was kind of quiet so I became friends with him. We hung out a lot and he was one of my best friends, Hannah being first of course. Once we got into year 10 and 11 he started to become a jerk. He made more friends and even though he still talked to me all the time, everything just seemed different. Then Harry got into McFly and I met Dougie and I didn't see him as much. He wasn't really bitter about it, or he at least didn't show it. Then I ran into him at Starbucks a few days ago and it was nice to catch up with him. However, something still seemed a little off about him. And now he's just randomly shown up at my house? I guess the best I could do at this point was just try to be nice.

"I'm just kidding, calm down. I bet he's a lovely guy," I didn't really know what to say so we just sat there for a little bit. "Why haven't I met him yet? That was one of my motives for stopping by."

"Well, I haven't talked to you in a while. The thought never crossed my mind."

"Why did we ever stop talking?" '_Because you became a royal ass, that's why!' _I wanted to blurt out. "We were such good friends back then…"

"I don't know, I guess we just moved on with our lives…"

"And you call getting married to some pretty-boy in a boy band moving on with your life?"

My mouth just dropped open. I couldn't form any words. I was so angry and I just couldn't think straight. I tried to speak but nothing was happening.

"I'm sorry….it's just I miss being able to talk to you all the time. I'm going to be honest here, I have been pretty jealous! He's one lucky guy to have a girl like you…" he was stopped by the sound of the doorbell.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and got up to answer the door. I opened it to see the girls' cheery faces looking at me. "Thank god you guys are here," I said sounding relieved. Their expressions changed to worried right away.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I'll explain later…" I said and led them into the front room.

Emily and Zoey looked quite confused at the random guy sitting on my sofa, but Hannah recognized him then and there. "Hiya Ryan," she said in no particular tone. It wasn't cheery, it wasn't angry, but it wasn't flat either.

"Hey there Hannah, how have you been?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Just fine," he said and that smile crept across his face again.

I cleared my throat, "Uhmm, this is Ryan. He's an old friend. And Ryan, this is Emily and Zoey."

"Nice to meet you two."

We all sat down and I think the other three could sense some of the tension in the room. I was just about to speak when I heard the front door open and laughs coming through the hallway. _Oh thank the lord, Doug is home. _He also had Harry, Tom, and Danny with him; even better! When they made their way into the front room, they all stopped and looked a little surprised. I hopped up and grabbed Dougie for a hug.

"Uhhh, hey…what's going on?" he said as he pulled away to look at me. I bit my lip for a second then turned around.

"Guys, this is my friend Ryan. He was in the area so he decided to stop by."

"Nice to see you again Harry," Ryan said. Then he stood up and walked over to us. "And it's nice to finally meet you Doug. I hear a lot about you."

Harry was just staring him down as he shook Dougie's hand. He never did like Ryan. This certainly would make for an awkward conversation later.

"Well, I should probably get going. It was nice seeing you all." Then he looked over at me. "Erica, we'll have to find some more time to catch up. I'll leave my number in the kitchen for you." He pulled me in for a hug, my head just barely meeting his shoulders. He held on much longer than I would have liked. Dougie and Harry both watched him as he went to the front door. As soon as they heard the door shut, they both turned around.

"What the hell was that?" they said in unison.

"Did you two like plan that or something?" I said.

"Just answer the question," Dougie said. He looked confused and mad all in one.

"I really have no idea. He just showed up when I thought the girls were supposed to be here. He just stopped by to do some honest catching up."

"I understand you ran into him at Starbucks, but I didn't know that included him setting foot in our house."

"Trust me, I didn't either. But he's gone now and you're home quite early!" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure you guys are hungry. I'll go fix something up and you guys can just relax in here."

"I'll come help," Hannah said as she shot up from her place on the sofa.

"We will too," Zoey and Emily said together. We all made our way into the kitchen not only to make up some food, but also for me to explain what happened.


	24. Chapter 23

**Yayy new chapter! So this may be going a little longer than I anticipated because the Ryan storyline just kinda came to me! Let me know what you like/dislike/suggest :) Thanks for reading! Xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX Dougie's POV XX<strong>

"There's something off about him and I don't like it," I said. I suppose it was a good thing all the girls went into the kitchen, that way I could discuss this with the guys.

"Told you I didn't like him," Harry said.

"He seems like a creep. I wouldn't want Hannah talking to him," Danny said.

"I mean who just shows up at someone's house? That's not right," I was still quite confused. We all sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Well, he was her close friend. And the news about the wedding isn't so private. Maybe he just felt like everything rushed by him," Tom suggested through the thick silence that filled the room. I don't think any of us fully understood what he meant and he picked up on it. "What I mean is he probably felt like yesterday they were best friends and now all of a sudden she's being taken away from him."

"How can she be 'taken away' from him? She was never with him!" I protested.

"He was an ass to her their last couple years of high school anyways. I don't think he would just change out of nowhere like that," Harry added on.

"Guys, it's just an idea. I could be completely wrong," Tom defended.

"Well whatever his reasoning, I don't want my sister talking to him," Harry stated. "And she'll probably listen to you, Dougs, more than she would me. You're gonna need to tell her not to see him."

Then Danny spoke up. "Wait, instead of completely cutting her off from him, why don't you let her deal with it herself. If he asks her out for coffee or something let her go. Let her tell him to leave her alone. She's the one who knows him after all."

"That just might work," I said as I felt a smile come across my face. "You may not use that head of yours all the time, but when you do, good things happen mate."

"That's what I'm here for!" Danny said as he leaned back on the sofa, his hands behind his head.

I have no idea what I would do without these guys.

**XX My POV XX**

"Forget the food, I want an explanation. Why the hell was Ryan here?" Hannah asked.

"Really I have no idea! He just showed up at the door. I thought it was you guys, but I was very wrong. Oh, and he hasn't changed one bit."

"Well what did he have to say?" Emily prodded. "Harry's told me how much he doesn't like this kid."

So, I began telling them everything that was said. "When he first showed up I thought it really was all innocent and he really did just want to catch up. But by the time we sat down and talked that sure changed. He was being really cryptic, saying 'oh we don't talk anymore' or 'why'd we grow so far apart?' It was actually quite creepy. He has to have some kind of underlying reason for coming."

"And why so close to the wedding too? Does he know that it's in a week?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not sure…but that was the best part," I said sarcastically. "Just before you all showed up he brought up Doug and the wedding and he said, 'and you call getting married to some pretty-boy in a boy band moving on with your life?'"

"He really said that?" Hannah said, dumbfounded.

"No way, he couldn't have been that much of an ass…" Emily said in disbelief.

"It's true. Those were his exact words. Hence why I looked so flustered when you all got here. I truly had no idea what to say."

"Well I wouldn't either!" Zoey agreed. "Something needs to be done about him."

"Yeah, and he tried apologi-" I was cut off by my phone going off on the counter. I walked over and picked it up. I gasped and nearly threw it to the floor. At that point, the guys had walked in the room too.

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

My hand was still covering my mouth, I just couldn't believe it. Dougie walked over to me. "What's wrong?"

I finally gathered my thoughts together and said, "When Ryan said he was going to leave his number, he wasn't kidding! He left it right in my phone and took mine as well!"

"Okay this needs to be dealt with, now," Dougie said sternly. We all found seats at the table and on the stools at the counter. "So Danny has come up with a nice plan for this. If he asks you to go out and get coffee or something like that, which I'm sure he will, you'll go. But you'll use that to tell him, well, to go away."

I just nodded. I can't believe this has blown up into something this big.

"And if he goes off the deep end, just call any of us. We'll come get you as soon as we can," Harry said reassuringly. We all sat there, some just staring down at the kitchen table. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"Well, now that that's all sorted, I think we're going to head home for the night," Tom said.

"Yeah we'll see you all tomorrow!" Zoey said with a smile. Tom took her hand and they made their way to the door.

Hannah and Danny followed a little after them and Harry and Emily made their way home too. It had gotten pretty late, so Dougie and I headed upstairs to bed. We both changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed.

"You know you don't have to worry about Ryan…I'm not going anywhere," I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"I know, it's not that I'm worried about. There's something really off about him and I'm just worried about what he could do to you," he said and kissed my forehead. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." That comment made my heart flutter, I could not wait to be married to him. I curled up in his arms and fell fast asleep shortly after.


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the long wait! School's almost over and the teachers are trying to cram in as much stuff as they can -_- Hope this keeps you guys content until I can write more!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

The next morning Dougie and I were sitting in the kitchen eating our breakfast. We were having a nice conversation about whether we should get another lizard or not, when we were interrupted by my phone ringing. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID.

"Oh here we go…" I said.

"Is it him?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well just do as we planned."

I took a breath and answered it. "Hello?"

"Good morning gorgeous!" he said very cheerily and I cringed.

"Hi Ryan."

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing really, I was planning on staying home with Dougie today. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for coffee this afternoon. I'm sure it would be much more fun than staying at home."

"Oh yeah sure. What time?"

"How about 12:30? I'll pick you up."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I'm just a few minutes from town."

"I insist!"

"No, it's fine, really."

"Okay, whatever you say…see you then!"

"Okay bye," and I hung up immediately after. Dougie was watching intently.

"Well?" he asked.

"We're going out for coffee at 12:30. He tried to suggest picking me up."

"Okay, well I'll drop you off then. I'll stay somewhere close by."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to go get showered and ready." I headed up the stairs, not knowing what the day would be like.

**XxXx**

Dougie dropped me off even though I really didn't want to be there. Doug didn't really want me there either. "If you need anything just call me, okay?"

"Will do," I said, gave him a kiss, and made my way into the shop. I found Ryan right away; he tends to stick out in a crowd. I greeted him, but didn't let him hug me this time. He ordered his coffee and I ordered my tea and we found a table.

We were just chatting for a little while, and the next thing he said surprised me. Just when I thought he couldn't surprise me anymore. I think I made a joke, I don't really remember.

He was laughing, "Oh that's one thing I've always loved about you. No, I take that back. I love everything about you."

I've had enough of this. "Ryan, I'd just like to make this clear. I'm getting married in six days and I don't know if you think you're going to change my mind or something, but you're not." I got up and immediately left the shop. However, Ryan was right behind me. He ran in front of me and pulled me around the corner of the building into the alleyway.

"You know, I think I can change your mind. When will you ever get to see this guy? He's always going to be on tour and god only knows what he's doing on that tour. What do you say we call this little wedding off and have one of our own?" He now had me backed against the wall with his hands just around the outsides of my shoulders, blocking me in. "I've always loved you, and you know it. I'll give you a choice. You call of this thing with Mr. Boy Band and come with me then no one gets hurt, or if you don't, I'll call it off myself. If anyone hears about this, both you and they will pay for it." His eyes looked so dark and menacing. I could feel tears escaping my eyes, I just couldn't stop them. "You got that, princess?" he asked and I just nodded. My mind was telling me to fight back, to say something but I couldn't. "Good," he said and he placed his lips on my cheek. It felt so awful and dirty.

Once he pulled away he just left. Where he went I have no idea. I just slid down the wall and sat on the ground. All I did was cry. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't call off the wedding; I wasn't going to do that. I couldn't tell Dougie either, I didn't want him to get hurt. Maybe I just wouldn't say anything, just let him do his worst to me. With all these thoughts going through my head I tried to collect myself. I wiped my eyes and took a few breaths to make it seem like I wasn't crying. Then I pulled out my phone and told Dougie to come pick me up. I took out my mirror to make sure there were no more traces of tears. I got up and headed back to the front of the shop to wait for Dougie. My hands were still trembling and my heart was still beating uncontrollably.

As I saw Dougie pull up, I took another deep breath and collected my thoughts. I got into the car and we were on our way home.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say he didn't take the news very well…"


	26. Chapter 25

**Last day of school tomorrow :) hopefully that means more time for writing! Let me know what you think and I hope you like it! xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

That night, I really couldn't sleep. Ryan's words kept flying through my head and his menacing eyes flashed through my mind every time I tried to sleep. I had no idea what to do about him, and it's not like you can read a book on how to deal with something like this. I decided to stop fighting the tossing and turning and just get out of bed. I went into the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water. I looked over at the clock and sighed, it was 3 in the morning. I made my way into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Maybe a little mind-numbing television would calm me down.

I knew Dougie could tell something was wrong. He asked me on the car ride home and I said nothing. I tried to make it as convincing as possible, but he probably saw right through it. As I sat there flipping through channels, I heard steps on the stairs and I jumped a bit. A few seconds later, Dougie showed up in the living room.

"What are you doing up?" he asked as he sat down next to me, a concerned look on his face.

"Couldn't sleep," I said flatly. That wasn't completely a lie.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little shook up before."

"I'm fine really. I guess I'm just a little nervous about the wedding. It's finally feeling real not that it's so close." Okay now that was a blatant lie.

"Well you have nothing to worry about," he reassured me and put his arm over my shoulders to pull me in tight. "Everything's all set and all the planning is done. It's going to be perfect." He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

I really hated lying to him like this. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine in the next day or so." I laid my head on his shoulder and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I guess having Dougie's arm around me helped a bit, because I was asleep seconds later.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

Erica had been in a really weird mood since she went out with Ryan. I couldn't exactly tell what it was and I didn't fully believe she was just nervous about the wedding. Her not being able to sleep worried me. It just wasn't like her, she loved her sleep! I felt a little better once she finally fell asleep with me on the sofa.

But, that gave me time to think. There were so many reasons flying through my head. Did Ryan say something to her? Was I going to have to track this bastard down? Did she change her mind? Oh god, what if she did? What if she didn't want to get married? I pushed that thought aside right away. It was probably unhealthy for me to think like that.

I decided to turn the television off and try to sleep myself. I laid my head back on the sofa and the last thought I had was, 'I'm definitely going to have to talk to Harry about this.'

**XxXx**

When I woke up, I noticed Erica was up before me, again. I groggily got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen where I found her with a cup of tea. She still didn't look okay and I second guessed leaving her to go talk to Harry today.

"Good morning," I finally said with a smile.

"Morning," she said quietly.

I sat down at the table across from her. "How much sleep did you end up getting?"

"Probably 3 hours at the most."

"Well, that's better than nothing…" she didn't respond. "Well, I'm going to head to Harry's in a little while. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hannah texted me and said she might stop by."

"Okay, sounds good. Well, I'm going to get ready. I'll just eat something over there." I made my way upstairs, still trying to figure out what the hell was wrong.

**XX My POV XX**

Hannah wasn't the only on that texted me that morning. When I first picked up my phone there were 5 texts from Ryan. He asked whether I'd said anything yet or not and I ignored all of them. I wasn't going to play his little games. I was going to have a nice day with my best friend.

No, I hadn't told Dougie, but I didn't want to worry him. Well, anymore than he already was. I don't know what Ryan thought he was going to get out of all of this. He wouldn't actually do any of the things he said he would, right?

Dougie came back in the kitchen, all freshened up, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm heading out," he said and leaned in to give me a kiss. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Got it," I said with a smile and kissed him again. He headed out the door and I went upstairs to freshen up myself. I was halfway up the stairs when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again. I thought it would be Hannah saying she was on her way, but once again I was very wrong.

The screen read Ryan's name and I instantly felt sick to my stomach. I opened up the message and instantly wish I hadn't.

'I hope you're not doing anything right now. I thought I'd stop by so we could have a little chat :- )'

My heart dropped and I wanted to go run out the door and scream for Dougie to come back. However, I decided to deal with this myself. It was my problem, not his. I reluctantly opened a new message to reply to him.

'Don't tell me you're on your way or something…'

I waited for a reply, which didn't take too long.

'You know me so well haha xxxx'

Why was he doing this? I sat down on the stairs and braced myself for what was to come.


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the feedback everyone :) Keep it coming! I love to hear what you all think! xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX Dougie's POV XX<strong>

I stepped into Harry's house, not bothering to knock. I found him in the living room on his computer. He looked up from the screen when he heard me walk in.

"Jeez, does anyone knock anymore?" he joked.

"Nah, knocking's overrated," I said and sat next to him on the sofa. "So I actually have a reason for coming here for once."

"And that would be?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your sister, well not really her but Ryan mostly."

"What did that little bastard do now?"

"I actually don't know. It's just Erica's been acting odd since she went out with him yesterday and I have a feeling Ryan had something to do with it."

"Define odd. I mean are you sure it's not just pre-wedding jitters?"

"Well, she couldn't sleep last night and she seemed kind of distant this morning. I asked what was wrong and she said she was just nervous. Honestly, I don't believe it one bit."

"I wouldn't either. You need to get what exactly happened out of her. I don't trust that Ryan kid one bit."

"How do I do that? I mean what if that isn't the problem? What if she actually is just nervous? Harry, what if she's having second thoughts? WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" I was now pretty much hyperventilating. I let my thoughts get the better of me.

Harry put his hands on my shoulders and shook me a bit. "Dougs! Get a grip! Trust me, that is not the problem. She certainly does want to get married, more than anything."

My breathing began to come back to normal and I calmed down a bit. "Sorry, I don't even know why I keep thinking that. Maybe I'm the nervous one…"

"Well you have nothing to be nervous about. Everything is going to be perfect, I'll be sure of it. But first, you go find out what's going on with Erica."

I had to laugh a little. "Sure thing and thanks Harry."

"Anytime mate. I'm always here!"

With that, I headed for the door to head back home. On the way I tried to plan out how I was going to do this in my head. I'm not sure why because I definitely wouldn't follow it but it's worth it right?

**XX My POV XX**

Dougie hadn't even been gone for five minutes, yet I heard a car pull into the drive. I stood up from my seat on the stairs and peeked out the front window. I saw the tall dark figure climb out of the car. I didn't want him here. He can't be here if I don't want him to be, right? I'll just tell him to leave and he'll have to.

My thoughts were disrupted by his knocks at the door. I reluctantly opened the door slowly. Next thing I knew the door was flung open and I was nearly knocked over. Ryan just stepped right in and I was still clutching the doorknob.

"Well don't you look lovely today?" he said and just let himself into the kitchen. I followed him and he turned around to look at me. "Well I don't see Poynter anywhere; I take it the slight change of plans went well." A really crooked smile crept across his face.

"No. There was no change of plans and there never will be."

"Oh really?" he took a few steps closer to me. I backed up towards the counter. "You told him didn't you?"

He kept inching closer and I eventually bumped into the counter. "No I didn't. I didn't say anything to him. And you're not going to do anything to him either. In fact, I want you to leave."

"Love, I'm not going to do anything to him…and why should I leave? I just got here!" His hands were around me on the edge of the counter; it felt just like yesterday all over again. "Like I said, if you're not going to cooperate then I'll just take care of it myself. If I can't have you, why should he?"

My breath caught in my throat at that comment. He was completely serious about this. I've seen things like this in the movies before and not to many of them ended well. I was so scared at that point that I just didn't know what to do. "You're bluffing," is all I could think of. I only hoped he was.

"You think I'm bluffing? Well I'm pretty damn serious. I'll even prove it to you." Next he had a tight grip on my wrist and he was not going to let go. I tried to fight it as much as I possibly could but it was no use. I completely forgot Hannah was supposed to be stopping by and I was really hoping she would show up right about now. Or Dougie would come home early.

He was pulling me down the hallway to the front door. "How about we go for a little ride?" He sat me down in his car and then he pulled out of the drive. I had no idea where we were going.

**XX Hannah's POV XX**

I was actually quite late getting to Erica's house. Danny and I got caught up in a song idea we had and I lost track of time. Danny was late too. He was supposed to meet Tom in town for lunch and an interview afterwards.

We all lived on the same street, so there was no point in driving to each other's houses either. I walked up to Erica and Dougie's house and knocked on the door. I stood there for a few seconds and knocked again. She probably didn't hear me, so I just let myself in. It was unusually quiet in there. I wandered into the kitchen only to find it empty. Her keys were still here.

I peeked into the living room to find it empty too. Now I was becoming a little worried. She wouldn't have forgotten I was coming.

"Erica?" I called out. There was a slight tremor in my voice.

I looked in the office and headed upstairs too. "Erica?" I called again. Something was not right here. I checked her bedroom and the spare bedroom. Now I began to panic. I ran downstairs to check if there was a note or anything in the kitchen, but there wasn't.

I ran frantically through the house once again checking every single room. My heartbeat was getting faster and faster as well as my breathing. As I ran back down the stairs, Dougie came through the front door.

"Oh hey Hannah!" he greeted me as he shut the door behind him. Then, he saw the panic that was on my face. "What's wrong?"

"It's….she's….Erica….she's not here!" I finally spat out. "There was no note, no signs of her leaving. Her keys are still in the kitchen."

"Did you find her phone anywhere?"

"No, I think she has it. Or I just couldn't find it."

Dougie took off for the kitchen and he was doing what I just did. He ran frantically, checking every room possible. Once he returned to the hallway where I was standing, I could see all the color was drained from his face. "She wouldn't just leave like that…"

I walked him into the kitchen and we stood there in silence for a little bit. Then, at the same exact time, we both looked up at each other with our eyes wide. "Ryan…" we said in unison. This had to have been him. There's just no other explanations.


	28. Chapter 27

**I feel like I'm on a roll this weekend :D Maybe I'll finish this one by Monday! Well, I hope you like it and let me know if you do or not :) xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX Dougie's POV XX<strong>

"We have to go find her," I said to Hannah. Just standing here in my kitchen sure as hell wasn't going to do anything.

"Dougie, we can't do this just the two of us. We're going to have to call everyone else."

"Okay, okay. Good plan. I'll go call the guys and you go call Emily and Zoey. Tell them to take downtown and I'll tell Tom and Danny to take the outskirts. Harry and I will go through the neighborhoods and you stay here, just in case."

"Okay got it." We both whipped out our phones and began to dial furiously.

**XX Tom's POV XX**

Danny and I decided to head out to lunch today before one of our interviews. We were just about done when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom. It's Dougie. I need you and Danny to help me out." He sounded kind of panicked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Erica's gone. Gone as in missing and I have no idea where she is. I have a feeling Ryan has something to do with it."

My jaw dropped instantly. I couldn't form a sentence at that moment. Danny was looking at me, trying to figure out what was going on. "Uhh…uhh….yeah…well what do you need us to do?"

"You guys search the outskirts of the town. Hannah's calling Zoey and Emily to tell them to search downtown. Harry and I are going to look through the neighborhoods."

"Okay got it. I'll call you if we see anything."

"Thanks. And if you come up with nothing, just come back to my house. We're all going to meet here."

"Got it." Next thing I knew the line went dead and Dougie hung up. I set my phone back down on the table and I guess I still looked quite alarmed.

"What's all that about?" Danny prodded.

"Erica's gone missing. Possibly with a little help from Ryan."

Danny dropped his fork on his plate nearly quieting the whole restaurant. I threw a few bills on the table, not really knowing how much I put down and not caring whether it covered it or not. We raced to my car and we couldn't have peeled out of that lot fast enough. The interview was just going to have to wait.

**XX Zoey's POV XX**

Emily and I were downtown today doing some last minute wedding shopping while we still could. I was waiting outside the changing room while Emily tried something on. Then, my phone began to go off. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Hannah. Wasn't she supposed to be hanging out with Erica today?

"Hello?"

"Zoey, we need you and Emily to help with something." She sounded quite rushed actually.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Erica's missing. We have no idea where she could be. Our only guess right now is that Ryan had something to do with it."

I couldn't wrap my head around it all. Erica was missing? "W…wh…what can we do?"

"We need you two to cover downtown. Search as much as you possibly can. If nothing turns up, then just meet back at Dougie's house."

"Okay. Sure thing." Then, without thinking, I hung up the phone. I didn't even know if Hannah was done talking or not.

I felt like a zombie and when Emily came out of the dressing room with her stack of clothes, she instantly went from a smile to a worried look.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Erica's missing. Ryan probably took her." The color drained from her face and she dropped the clothes right there on the floor. We bolted for the door and jumped into the car. I peeled out of the lot and we began our hunt. I didn't really know if either of us was going to be able to keep our composure.

**XX Harry's POV XX**

Dougie left a little while ago and I was putting my computer away after searching for cheaper hotels for family for this wedding. I really hoped Ryan had nothing to do with how Erica was acting. I'd probably end up killing that kid one day.

The silence of the house was interrupted by the phone ringing. I glanced at the caller ID to see that it was Dougie. What did he need now? He was just here.

"Hey Dougs, what's up now?"

"Harry, you need to get over here. Right now." He sounded absolutely frantic.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"She's not here mate. Erica is fucking missing!" I heard his voice crack on the other line.

"Missing? What do you mean she's missing?"

"I mean she's missing! I have no idea where she is! There's no trace of her here. No note, message, nothing."

I couldn't really move at that point. My little sister was missing? I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I also wasn't sure if I was breathing or not. I was just staring blankly at the wall.

"Harry? Harry? Are you still there?"

"What? Yeah, sorry. Uhh, you seriously have no idea where she could be?"

"None at all. But, I do have a feeling Ryan played some kind of part in this."

My heart sank and I was back in that trance again. I felt my body go numb and any rational thoughts left my mind. I dropped the phone from my hand and got up to make my way to the door. I felt like a zombie and I walked out the door and down the street to Dougie's house. I didn't really know how to process or handle all of this. The only thing I was sure of at that moment was that little bastard was going to pay for this.


	29. Chapter 28

**Stupid internet was down earlier, otherwise this would have been up sooner! If I have any US readers, I hope you all had a lovely Memorial Day! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know! I have some juicy ideas coming for this soon :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX Hannah's POV XX<strong>

"Dougie, you need to calm down. You're going to end up hurting yourself." Dougie was pacing through the living room waiting for Harry to get here. I'm not really sure if I trusted those two going out together; neither of them could possibly be mentally stable.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down? You know, Harry's probably going to kill me."

"No he's not. In fact, he's just as worried as you are right now."

Finally, Harry came bursting through the front door. And he looked like he was ready to kill, so much that I was scared myself.

"Anyone know where this prick lives?" Harry asked as he stormed into the living room.

"Harry, calm down. He may have nothing to do with this. For all we know Erica could have just gone out for a walk…" Okay, I didn't even believe myself on that one.

"She wouldn't just leave like that!" they spat back in unison. It sent me reeling back in my seat on the fluffy white sofa.

"Okay, well get out and start your search then! I'll see if I can find an address or something and I'll call you as soon as I find out anything."

"Okay, you do that. If we don't come up with anything, we should be back in about 2 hours," Dougie said as he went to grab his keys with Harry following closely behind.

Next thing I knew, I heard the front door close. They were off and running, no goodbyes or anything. I was on my own now, looking for anything that could possibly lead me to find where they could be.

**XX Danny's POV XX**

We had to have been searching for at least an hour and a half now. We checked down every street looking for anything. We really had no idea what we were looking for anyways. I kind of remembered what his car looked like and it felt like I thought every other car was his.

"Tom, do you think we should just head back?" I asked through the thick silence that filled the car. We did have to go back to pick up my car too.

"I don't know…do you think it's any use to keep looking? I mean, we really don't even know what we're looking for."

"Well, if we haven't found anything yet, I don't think we ever will. Plus, I still need to get my car."

"Okay then, we'll head back." So, we gave up on our search and headed back to the restaurant to get my car. I felt bad for giving up, but what more could we do?

**XX Emily's POV XX**

"How the hell are we supposed to find anything downtown?" I blurted out. I was fed up with feeling helpless because our search turned up nothing.

"Do you think we should just head back? We've been searching since about 1 and it's almost 2:30…" Zoey suggested.

"I don't know…will we look bad if we do? We've searched as much as we possibly can."

"Let's just go back. I don't think us wandering aimlessly is going to get much done." Zoey turned the car around and we were on our way back to Dougie's house. It also didn't help that every curly haired brunette I saw I thought was her, whether there was a dark haired guy with her or not.

**XX My POV XX**

I closed my eyes for a majority of the drive. I really didn't want to see where we were going. The only thing I wanted to see was Dougie's face again. I felt the car come to a stop and I looked to see if I did recognize where we were. It did look kind of familiar. It looked like the neighborhood one of my friends from school moved to on the south side of town. I really hoped I was right, so if I did get out of here I knew how to get home.

"Why don't we go make ourselves cozy," Ryan said as he came to my side of the car and pulled me out. He led me into his house and shoved me down on the sofa. He sat down next to me and scooted as close as he possibly could get. "It's been a while since we've had some genuine alone time. It sure is nice to have it back," he said and his voice made me sick. He laid his arm across my shoulders and it just felt disgusting. I tried scooting away but he wouldn't have it. He'd inch closer every time I tried to move away. I'd had enough of it and finally stood up. However, this was met with his firm grasp around my wrist and he pulled me back down to the couch.

"Oh you're not going anywhere. I brought you here for my alone time and I sure as hell am going to get it." His grip seemed like it tightened with every word and I gasped in pain. I tried to pull away again, but he put his other had on my shoulder and turned me towards him. "Stop trying to fight it. You should be here with me; you know you want to be." He planted a kiss on my cheek and I shuddered.

"No, I don't want to be here. I want to be back in my own house with my fiancé!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, feisty are we? Well I know how to calm you down…" and then he did what I was dreading, the one thing I really didn't want him to do. He placed his lips on mine and wouldn't let me pull away. I finally got my wrist free and pushed him off of me. He was lying flat on the sofa and I kicked him in his shin. I heard him yelp in pain and I tried to make a break for the door

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," he said, his voice acidic. I turned around to see that he pulled out a knife. My heart sank at the sight of the sharpness and how the light hit it. I really was not going to get out of here. He stood up and hobbled his way over to me. He backed me up against the wall, his grimy hands on my hips and his filthy lips were wandering my neck. I felt tears stinging my eyes and one escaped and rolled down my cheek.

"I love you Dougie," I whispered, nearly inaudible. All I was thinking was 'please, please let him come find me.'


	30. Chapter 29

**I'd just like to say thank you for all of your awesome comments :) You guys are great! Well here's chapter 29, Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX Hannah's POV XX<strong>

I was sat at the computer in Dougie's office trying to find some sort of information that would help. I really was coming up with nothing, he kept himself well hidden. But then, it dawned on me. I could call his parents. They'll for sure tell me where he was living now. I hopped up from my seat at the computer to go get my phone. I brought it back and looked up their number and dialed.

"Hello?" an older woman's voice came through the receiver.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Perkins?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Can I help you?"

"This is Hannah, Hannah Jackson. I went to school with your son Ryan."

"Oh, Hannah! I remember now, you and your friend Erica were all he'd talk about."

If I'm being honest, that comment kind of worried me. "Oh really? Well, I was wondering if I could get his address from you? I tried ringing him a few times and he didn't answer. Erica and I were thinking about paying him a visit."

"Sure thing. It's 5423 Elmwood Drive, but if I remember correctly he said he was going to be out today."

"Thank you! I'll just try ringing him again later. Bye!"

"You're welcome, goodbye dear!"

I heard the line go dead and the front door open. I stepped out of the office to see a rather defeated Danny and Tom walk through the door. They both looked up once they were aware of my presence.

"We looked all over, no luck though," Danny said.

"That's okay, I think I've hit the jackpot here!" I said excitedly.

"You look like a little kid on Christmas morning," Tom added.

"More like you through the whole month on December, Tom." Danny cracked a smile and it made Tom and me giggle.

"Well, come on inside. There's no point of staying in the doorway." Just as I was about to close the door, Emily and Zoey pulled up. They saw the excitement on my face and were quite puzzled. I just frantically waved them inside and then sat everyone down in the living room. "Guys, I've got Ryan's address!" I started to wave the small paper I had scribbled the information down on. I saw smiles start to make their way across everyone's faces.

"No freaking way!" Danny exclaimed. He stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and spun me around. "I knew there was a reason we kept you around," he joked.

"Well that's not the only reason," I said and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Did you tell Doug and Harry?" Emily asked through all the excitement.

"Shit, that would probably be helpful!" I said and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I walked into the kitchen and dialed Dougie's number. I became more and more anxious with every ring. I felt Danny wrap his arms around my waist and he kissed my neck.

"I love you so freaking much," he said quietly in my ear.

I just about melted at that moment when I heard him pick up. "Hello?" his voice came through the receiver.

At that moment, I really felt like a superhero.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

Harry and I had lost track of time. We honestly had no idea how long we'd been out. I was feeling hopeless and Harry just kept getting more and more pissed off. We both were a little startled when my phone started to ring. I picked it up, not taking the time to check who it was.

"Hello?" I said. It felt like I had a little edge to my voice.

"Doug? It's Hannah. You and Harry need to get back here now."

"Why? Have we been out that long?"

"Well yes, but that's not why. I've got Ryan's fucking address!" She sounded absolutely ecstatic.

"Really? Well how far away is it?"

"Just on the south side of town. We can probably get there within the next hour if you guys get back now."

"Well we're on our way right now." I hung up without saying goodbye or seeing if she had more to say.

Harry looked over at me with a puzzled look on his face. "What was all that about?"

"Hannah found out where he lives," I replied. I had to have had the most devilish look on my face. I was going to kill him as soon as I saw him.

**XX Danny's POV XX**

We were all sitting around Dougie's living room buzzing about how we were going to work this out. This was probably the most adrenaline I've ever had pumping through my body. In the midst of all of our chattering, Doug and Harry came bursting into the living room. They both looked beyond distressed. One wrong move and I thought one of them would snap.

"Finally, you guys are here!" Hannah said jumping up.

"Well, who all is going? We need to get the hell out of here, now," Harry stated. Actually, it was more of a demand.

"We'll stay here," Emily stated for her and Zoey. "We'll keep a kind of 'home base' thing for you guys.

"I'll stay with them," Tom added in.

"I'm going with you guys," Hannah said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second here," I said as I shot up from my seat. "Hannah, I don't want you getting hurt. Who knows what this creep is capable of?" I saw Doug and Harry wince a little at that comment. "Sorry," I said over to them.

"Well Danny I'm not just going to sit here while my best friend is missing. I'll be fine."

"No, I...I don't want you going."

"Danny I have to go."

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything."

"She's my best friend Danny! I have-"

"I…I just don't want to lose you Hannah!" I held it in for as long as I possibly could. My hands were gripping her shoulders and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

She looked stunned for a second, but then I saw tears start to form in her eyes too. "Danny, I'm not going anywhere. I'll have Dougie and Harry with me. I need to go, I need to do this."

I didn't know what to say. I knew she had to go; her and Erica were like sisters. I just didn't want her going. I didn't want something to happen while I knew that I could have done something to stop it. I honestly couldn't put a sentence together, so I just pulled her into my arms. "I love you Hannah. I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too Danny. You have nothing to worry about, you're not going to lose me."

I felt Harry tap my shoulder. He cleared his throat, "I don't mean to interrupt anything here, but we kind of have to move along here. Little sister in danger, kind of a big problem."

Hannah and I pulled apart from each other and I looked down at her again. I think Harry sensed the worry in me. "Mate, don't worry. She's like a sister to me, I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

I looked between Harry and Hannah still contemplating. Finally I sighed, "Okay, you get on out there and save the world." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, but of course that wasn't enough. She wrapped her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you Danny," she whispered in my ear just before letting go. I held her hand for as long as I could and then she was off with Doug and Harry. It was so painful, but I knew it's what had to happen.

**XX Harry's POV XX**

I took Danny and Hannah's moment as an opportunity to talk to Emily. I grabbed her hand and led her to the corner of the living room. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist.

"Please, just don't get hurt. I really don't want to have to go searching a hospital for you."

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll be back before you know it," I reassured her.

"I love you Harry," she said wrapping her arms around my neck again. "Please, be careful."

"I will Em, I will." I pulled my head back just enough to look at her face. Her eyes looked misty and I didn't really want to start crying either, so I just leaned in and planted a light kiss on her lips. I wanted to kiss her again, but it sounded like Danny and Hannah were finishing up. I looked over at them and back at Emily and decided I should go hurry them up. I kissed Emily one last time on the top of her head and turned to walk away. She held my hand until the very last second and with the next step I felt our fingers separate. I walked over and hurried Danny along and next thing I knew, we were out the door on our way to who knows where. The only thing on my mind now was Ryan and how I was going to make him pay.


	31. Chapter 30

**Okay, this is quite short and I was planning on posting it tomorrow but I just couldn't help it! I keep writing and writing...this one may be done before you know it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

I was huddled on the corner of the sofa, my knees pulled up to my chest, and tears streaming down my face. He finally left me alone and went into the kitchen by himself. I had no idea what he was doing in there, nor did I want to know. My body ached and I longed to have Dougie's arms around me again. My arms were already bruising from where he'd grabbed me so many times and my face still stung from his powerful hand. I never thought in a million years this would be happening to me. They always told us in school it can happen to anyone and I just never thought it would actually be me.

I heard footsteps coming back into the living room and I braced myself for what was to come. He came and sat next to me.

"Come on love, dry those tears. There's nothing to cry about."

"Why can't you just let me go?"

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." I saw a crooked smile creep across his face and it made me shiver.

"If you say you care about me so much then why are you torturing me like this?"

"I'm doing this because I love you. Dougie doesn't deserve someone like you. He's probably just using you for some kind of publicity."

I was just fuming now. "He is not! I knew him well before either of us had a career. That's a lie and you know it!"

"You really don't give up that easy do you? I do like my girls a little feisty…" He planted another grimy kiss on my cheek and pulled me up.

He pushed me along a hallway and stopped in front of a door. _'Please don't let this be a bedroom…'_ he turned the handle to reveal my worst fear. He laid me down on the bed and held me there. I tried to turn my head away from his lips but it wasn't working. They finally connected with mine and I did everything in my power to not kiss him back. Next thing I knew his hands were wandering underneath my shirt and as soon as I felt his cold fingers my eyes went wide and I screeched.

"No!" I shouted and tried to squirm away.

"Well, if you're gonna fight I'll just have to bring out the reinforcement." He pulled out the knife again and this time he was going to use it.

"Ryan! Stop!" I yelled through my tears. "Don't!" I braced myself for whatever he was planning on doing when we heard the front door open. Ryan spun around, unaware of where the knife was and it sliced across my arm. I didn't really care about the pain, I just cared that someone was here.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

"It should be down this street on the left," Hannah said, giving me directions. I thought I was going to get pulled over for speeding with how fast I was going.

"Maybe we should park farther down the street, so he doesn't notice that we're there," Harry suggested.

"Good idea." I parked the car and we got out and walked the rest of the way. We made our way up to the front door and waited there for a few seconds. "Do we just go in, or wait to see if they're even here?" I let the question hang there for a moment until we heard yelling from inside.

"Go the fuck in!" Harry urged. I quickly turned the handle and it was surprisingly unlocked. We stumbled into the house and had no idea where to go, but I definitely heard voices.

Hannah was the first one to step in and make her way to the back of the house. "No, Hannah!" I instantly went after her, with Harry behind me. She stopped dead once she reached the back of the house and had sight of the living room. I couldn't believe my eyes either.


	32. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It's stuff like that that keeps me writing :) I hope you all like this chapter and have liked the story so far! Almost done with it, but I have ideas for more fanfics to come :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

Ryan tugged at my arm and pulled me off the bed. I'm not sure if he was aware of the blood dripping from my arm or he just didn't care. He pulled me to the back of the house towards the living room and was heading for the back door. That's when they came around the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks to take in what they were seeing. Ryan stopped instantly too and whipped around at them.

"Well look who it is…" Ryan said his grip still tight on my arm.

"Let her go," Dougie hissed. He started making his way over to us and Ryan whipped me in front of him and pulled the blade towards my neck.

"One more step, Poynter, and she's gone," he said his voice acidic. The blade was cold and still stained from earlier. I closed my eyes because I could feel more tears trying to push their way out.

"Ryan, please stop this. It's not worth it," I heard Harry demand. I opened my eyes to see him now by Dougie's side with a stern and determined look on his face. Ryan then dropped the knife from my throat and stood there. I started to feel woozy and my throat got really dry. I was also finding it harder to breathe. That's when I realized my arm wasn't the only thing dripping blood. I now noticed a rather large and deep cut going right across my stomach and the blood was collecting on my shirt. Dougie, Harry, and Hannah just looked on in horror.

"Fine Doug," he said and released his grip on my arm. I collapsed onto the nearby loveseat and Ryan took a few steps away from me. "Why don't you come over here and we can talk."

I saw Harry whisper something to Hannah and next thing I knew he was at my side. My vision was going blurry, but I could still see Dougie lunge at Ryan. "Dougie! No!" I croaked out. Ryan stumbled backwards and as he fell his knife grazed Harry's back. He groaned in pain but brushed it away as best he could and tried to keep pressure on my cuts. I looked over at Ryan and Dougie who were fighting on the ground. Dougie was throwing punches left and right, not showing any signs of letting up. With an already bloody face, Ryan gathered the energy to retaliate and knocked Dougie right off of him. I couldn't watch anymore, so I closed my eyes but still let my tears fall freely. Even though my eyes were closed, it kept getting darker and darker. I felt myself drift farther and farther away until all the sounds around me was just faint background noise. I let myself drift away so I didn't have to deal with all of this anymore and boy did it work.

**XX Hannah's POV XX**

Harry told me to ring the police and an ambulance, so I did what I was told. I whipped my phone out of my pocket and called for both. I paced in the front hallway because I couldn't bear seeing what was going on in there. Help arrived not a moment too late since I heard what I assumed was Dougie getting punched by Ryan. The cops came bursting through the door and I followed them. They surrounded Ryan and Dougie, and then pulled Ryan off of him. The paramedics came rushing past me soon after. They laid Erica's limp body on the stretcher and I just couldn't handle it. I broke down right there. I just couldn't handle it all. I felt Harry's arms pull me into his chest and I just cried. I had no other thoughts, nothing was going through my mind, I just cried.

"Everything is going to be fine. It's all going to be okay," Harry said. I could tell from the quiver in his voice that he was crying too.

I dried my eyes and looked up to see Dougie being led out by a paramedic. Two policemen came in and asked Harry and I to come out and answer some questions. I walked outside to see the sun just about to slip past the horizon as night was falling on us. There was also a slight breeze which made me shiver. It wasn't long until a paramedic came over to clean up Harry's cut a bit. They asked who would be riding in the ambulance to the hospital; Harry and I just looked at each other.

"You go, I'll finish with the questions," I said to him. It wasn't an offer and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"You sure? I could stay here too…" he offered.

"No, go. It'll give me time to ring Danny and such."

"Okay, if you say so…" He knew he wasn't going to win this one. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug before walking off to the ambulance and climbing in with Dougie.

The police finished with the questions rather quickly and I went to quickly call Danny. I dialed his number and it barely even rang once before he picked up.

"Hannah? Is everything okay? Are you okay? What's going on?" I could hear someone telling him to calm down in the background, probably Tom.

"Gather everyone up and meet us at the hospital downtown," I said flatly. I hung up right after despite Danny's questions and protest. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it and I wasn't in the mood to be bombarded with questions.

I guess they called to have Dougie's car towed to the hospital too because there was a large truck sitting at the end of the drive now. I climbed in the back of the cop car in a daze and they drove me to the hospital. I walked through the doors and Danny was already there with everyone else. Zoey was sat crying into Tom's shoulder, Emily had a blank stare on her face with tears streaming down her face, and Danny was bolting over to me with the most distressed and worried look on his face I'd ever seen. He pulled me into his arms and held me so tight and protectively. Normally it would make my insides melt, but I wasn't really feeling anything at that moment. I was happy to be back in Danny's arms, but images of today kept popping back in my head. He was walking me over to the waiting area and it just got to be too much. I couldn't take everyone's worried looks and stains of tears on their cheeks. I couldn't handle the images of Erica's limp body and how battered Dougie was. My head was spinning and I felt extremely dizzy. I felt like I was losing my balance and the last thing I remember was Danny's strong arms catching me. After that, the darkness took over.


	33. Chapter 32

**Ahhh sorry this took so long! I probably won't be doing a sequel as I thought...I don't know if I could keep up with it. But I did have an idea. If any of you are interested when the story is finished and you have an idea, you could write a sequel for it! Or it could be a joint effort between you and me haha. So if you're interested let me know and we'll se what we can work out :) For now, enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

I woke up, what I hoped was the next day, in a bright white hospital room. It seemed different than most. It actually felt quite homey and nice. I looked over at the side of my bed to see Dougie's head laying there, his hand intertwined with mine. I tried to sit up a little and Dougie's head shot up. I saw he had stitches in his eyebrow and bruises had formed on the side of his face. His wrist was bandaged up too.

"Oh thank god you're awake," he smiled and sat up on the side of the bed.

"How long has it been?" I really had to know.

"We've only been here overnight. It's about 3:30 now."

"Oh thank god…" I sighed. Then it hit me. "We're supposed to be getting married in four days…four fucking days! How is that going to happen?"

Dougie placed his finger to my lips. "Shhh, it's all going to work out. The doctors said we all should be out of here sometime tonight. As long as we just do what the doctors say and take care of ourselves we should be fine for Saturday. It will be perfect." He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we all should be out of here'? Is everyone okay?"

"Well, there's you and me. Harry didn't need stitches or anything, he'll just have a massive scar. And Hannah passed out when she got to the hospital last night. They said it was a mix of stress and fatigue. "

"Oh my god, is she alright?"

"As far as I know she is. They just put her on an IV and I'm pretty sure she's in the next room over." There was a little bit of an awkward silence and I could tell Dougie was thinking. "Did he…" his voice trailed off and he shifted awkwardly. "Were you…uhmm…"

I knew exactly what he was trying to ask but he just didn't want to say the word. I don't blame him either. It was my turn to put my finger to his lips. "No, he didn't have the chance to. You showed up just in time," I smiled at him. I pulled his head down to give him a kiss. His lips tasted so sweet and it was the best feeling in the world. I know it had only been one day, but it really did feel like a lifetime. I never wanted to be away from him ever again and I'm sure he felt the same way.

We heard someone clear their throat in the doorway and we looked over to see that it was Harry. Dougie scooted off the bed and back into the chair he was in before.

"Nice to see you awake," Harry said with a smile. He came over to give me a kiss on the cheek and pull me into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, just peachy…" I said sarcastically which made Dougie laugh.

"Well at least we know she didn't lose her sense of humor," Harry said.

I just laughed and decided to change the subject. "Do you know how Hannah's doing?"

"She's just fine. I was over in her room earlier and she and Danny were just sitting there talking. I'm pretty sure the doctor said she could leave any time now. But those two are too engulfed in each other to even care."

"Well that just means she's healthy!" I said and we all busted out laughing. I had to stop after a few seconds though because I was in so much pain. I now realized there were stitches going across my stomach. This is going to be a long recovery.

**XX Hannah's POV XX**

"See, this is why I didn't want you going. I knew you couldn't handle it," Danny said to me. There was still a little worry in his voice even though I was completely fine.

"Danny, I'm okay. Nothing's wrong and I can leave whenever I want." I was sitting on the bed with my legs dangling off the side. Danny came over and sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well how about we don't leave just yet," he said with a seductive smile. I smiled back at him and he locked the door and made sure all the blinds in the room were closed.

He came back to me on the bed and my arms wrapped around his neck. His hands wandered down to my hips and our lips connected. The kiss became more and more passionate, our breathing becoming rougher and rougher. He laid me down so he was hovering over me, I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he instantly pulled it off. He slipped mine off in the process and went right to kissing down my body. My hands were running up and down his back and it felt so amazing. Soon we slipped out of all of our clothes and they were nothing but a pile on the floor. I was kissing Danny's neck down to his collar bone and I heard a slight moan slip out of his mouth. It made me giggle and I decided to tease him a little. I kissed all the way down his torso to his belly button then stopped and glanced up at him. He knew exactly what I was doing.

"Damn it Hannah! Stop teasing!" He pulled me back up to him and kissed my lips, hard. It was probably the roughest and most passionate kiss ever. He sure did know how to take my mind off things. The fact that we actually had sex in a public place didn't really register in my mind until we left the hospital with everyone else later that night.


	34. Chapter 33

**Nearing the end here guys! Only one or two more chapters left :( So, enjoy it while it lasts haha xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>XX My POV XX<strong>

I was sat in my hotel room getting my makeup and hair done. It was 11:30; two and a half hours before the wedding. I couldn't believe how fast four days could go by. We had our rehearsal dinner two nights ago, which was probably the longest of the four days. It was only my second day out of the hospital and both Dougie and I were beyond tired. We kept getting asked the same questions over and over again. _How are you two doing? Is everything okay? If you need anything just give me a call._ Quite frankly, I didn't want to think about any of that shit anymore. I wished it would all just go away. Although it was hard to ignore. Dougie was still bruised and hadn't had his stitches taken out yet. I tried to cover up as best as I could but it was no use. To add to it all, I didn't see Dougie last night. We had planned it to be that way from the beginning and neither of us intended on changing it. Dougie stayed with all the guys at home and I stayed with the girls at the hotel. This also just happened to be where all the family members were staying too. I wasn't going to let them ruin my day though. Luckily, I had Hannah, Zoey, and Emily to keep me sane. I'm also glad they were my only bridesmaids. I don't think I could have handled anyone else.

I removed myself from my thoughts when I realized that my makeup was done. I looked over at the clock; 12:15. The anticipation started to kick in once I walked over to the wall were my dress was hanging. I gazed at the blinding white material and the beaded patterns that covered it. I couldn't wait to get into it. Pictures were being taken like crazy and I couldn't wait to look through all of them. The girls' dresses were hanging there too. They were a springy pink color with beads tracing the top. They were probably still getting their makeup done or they were being my lookout. We decided that they would check periodically to see if the boys were here yet or not. They needed to get their gifts that we bought for them and they were supposed to get gifts for all of us. Who knows if they actually remembered.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. "You're going to look amazing." I turned around to see it was Emily with Hannah and Zoey. They were standing there dressed in robes identical to mine.

"You guys are too," I said and gave them all hugs. Their hair was still up in curlers like mine was and their makeup was all done too.

"Well, are you ready for this?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laughed. "I'm actually just now starting to get nervous!"

"I don't think it's possible to feel as nervous as I am right now," Hannah said. "I'm so damn worried about tripping that I'm practically shaking!"

"Oh, you'll be fine," I reassured her. I glanced over at the clock again; 12:48. "Are the guys here yet?"

"They weren't the last time I checked. I was going to go check again once our hair is done," Zoey replied.

"Speaking of hair, we probably should go get these curlers taken out," I said. We all walked back into the main living room area where the makeup and hair stylists were. Not knowing what time the guys were going to get here was killing me.

It took about an hour for them to finish styling our hair. I yet again glanced at the clock to see that it was 1:05. Emily and Zoey quickly left to go see if the guys were here yet. We needed to leave here by 1:30 to be at the church by 1:45. The time was closing in faster and faster. I can't believe that there were no more days to count down. I was now counting the hours, the minutes, the seconds even. I was stirred from my thoughts yet again when Zoey and Emily walked back in.

"They're here!" they said in unison. "And they remembered the gifts," Zoey added. They bought us all matching earrings and necklaces which we all put on straight away. Emily took the gifts for the guys down to them. We decided to get them watches that matched their suits. Dougie did need a new one anyways.

When Emily came back in the room it was ten after one. They put on their dresses first and they did it quite quickly too. They all looked absolutely gorgeous. Then it came to my dress. I slipped out of my robe to reveal the stitches going across my stomach. It was a cruel reminder of what had happened. I looked away from it because I could tell I would start crying any minute. Hannah had my dress and helped me into it. She zipped it up for me and I stepped in front of the mirror. I was in love with my dress. I couldn't wait for everyone to see it, well I really just couldn't wait for Dougie to see it. I didn't care about anyone else to be completely honest. We did our final checks of hair and makeup, took deep breaths and tried to relax, and then made our way downstairs to the cars. This was finally happening; I can't believe it was finally happening.

**XX Dougie's POV XX**

This was it. The day was here and I was nervous as hell. I just wanted everything to go perfectly, especially after everything that has happened. I wanted it to be perfect for Erica's sake. We were finally all ready and we made our way into the hotel to find where the girls' room was. Once we reached the hallway where we were told the room was we ran into Emily and Zoey.

"There you are!" they said together. Zoey came over to give Tom a hug. "We've been keeping an eye out for you guys. It took you long enough to get here!" she said.

"Don't blame us. That's Doug and Harry's fault. They kept messing with their hair!" Danny said. Harry and I just rolled our eyes.

"Says the one who couldn't figure out how to tie his own damn tie…" Tom added, which made us all laugh, even Danny.

We collected ourselves and handed them the gifts we bought for them. They grabbed them and they made their way back to their room. We waited out in the hall for Emily to bring us our things.

"So Doug, you ready for this?" Tom asked.

I took a breath and said, "I'm nervous as fuck mate. And I just hope nothing goes wrong…"

"Everything will be fine, Dougs. We'll make sure of it," Tom reassured me.

"But now the real question is, Harry, are you ready for this?" Danny joked.

We started laughing and Harry kind of laughed half-heartedly. I could tell he was nervous too. Soon Emily came back out with our gifts and we made our way back out to the car. Once we were on our way to the church, we opened up the little bags and found matching watches in them. They even matched our suits.

"Well now I feel awful. They even had our names engraved on them," Danny pointed out.

"Shit, they went all out!" Harry said.

"Well if it weren't for me, you probably wouldn't have remembered to buy anything," Tom chided.

None of us really acknowledged his statement because we know it was true. After a little while in the car, I felt my nerves drift away. I'm glad I had my three best friends with me for this. I don't think I could have gotten through any of this without them.


	35. Chapter 34

**Second to last chapter here guys :( But I do have an extremely good idea for another fanfic so keep an eye out for it! Thanks for all your reviews too! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Hannah's POV XX<strong>

Us girls were all waiting in the bridal room at the church while everyone was getting seated. The guys were all out showing people where to go. I looked over to see Erica looking at herself in the mirror again. I got up and walked over to her.

"You look amazing today," I said to her. "Doug looks amazing and today is just going to be amazing." She turned to look at me and her eyes were glassy like she was about to cry. "Oh no…you better not cry. We don't need to do an emergency makeup fix…"

She just looked at me and laughed. "I'm trying as hard as I can! I'm just so nervous…"

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Today is going to be perfect. And after the past week, you and Dougie deserve something perfect."

Just then we heard a knock on the door and Danny popped his head in. "Everyone is settled, time to get this show on the road!" he said with a big smile and closed the door.

I took a deep breath and helped Erica get her veil situated on her head and then we all headed out to line up. I took my spot next to Danny and linked my hand to his arm. We both looked at each other and smiled. We were leading the way down the aisle with Tom and Zoey behind us and Harry and Emily behind them. The doors opened in front of us to reveal a packed church which was beautifully decorated. Smiles lined each of the pews and there were already a few teary eyes. We began our walk and we could see Dougie beaming. As we reached the altar, Danny and I went our separate ways and as he walked over I saw them high five. Dougie looked so happy and well, everyone looked happy. Everyone needed to be happy. They deserved it.

**XX Zoey's POV XX**

Tom and I began our walk down the aisle shortly after Hannah and Danny. Everyone and everything looked beautiful. Every aspect of the day had turned out perfect. I glanced up at Tom for a few seconds to see a huge smile across his face. He noticed me looking at him and he bent down to my ear for a second as we walked.

"This will be us one day, you know that," he said. This just made my smile widen and I just wanted to kiss him right then and there. We arrived at the altar and we had to separate, even though I didn't really want to. He looked absolutely amazing in that suit. Heck, they all did. Doug looked so happy and Tom gave him a thumbs up as he took his spot. This made me giggle a little as I took my spot next to Hannah. Today was like a fairytale ending to a story all of us wanted to forget about.

**XX Emily's POV XX**

My hand was linked in Harry's arm as we followed Tom and Zoey down the aisle. They both looked amazing together and so did Danny and Hannah. Everyone looked amazing, especially the boys in those suits. Dougie gave Harry the hugest smile as we walked and Harry did the same. I could tell he had been nervous about this whole thing all day and those worries were finally washing away. The worries washed away from everyone. I couldn't wait for Harry and I to have a day like this. But for now, the only thing on Harry's mind was his sister and soon to be brother-in-law. Seeing them happy made Harry happy which made me happy too. I honestly didn't want to leave his side as we reached the altar. As he walked away I let my hand slide down his arm and I held his hand as long as I could. We both looked back at each other and exchanged smiles as we headed to our places. I stood next to Zoey and watched Harry as he stopped in front of Doug and pulled him into a quick hug. He was ready to let his sister go and into hands that he trusted.

**XX My POV XX**

The time had finally come. No more counting days, hours, minutes, or anything. IT was happening right now and I couldn't be happier. I heard the music begin to play and everyone stood and turned to look. To look at me. Everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't want to make eye contact with any of them so I focused on the only important thing, Dougie. He was just beaming and if I wasn't mistaken, there were tears in his eyes. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry until I made it down the aisle, but I don't think I could keep that promise. One lone tear slipped its way down my cheek. Today really had turned out perfect. I have no idea what I was nervous about. Dougie looked absolutely amazing and I just wanted to run the rest of the way. As I got closer I could see that a few tears had escaped Dougie's eyes too. I took Dougie's hand and handed my bouquet to Hannah. I glanced over at Harry who had his head in his hand trying to hide the fact he was crying. I looked back at Dougie and smiled. I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him right there, but I fought it off.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he whispered to me as we took our spot. I just squeezed his hand a little and smiled. Soon enough the ceremony had begun with streams of tears and special speeches. I didn't really think it was possible, but I have never loved Dougie so much in my life.


	36. Chapter 35

**Final chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>XX Dougie's POV XX<strong>

After a ceremony that felt like eternity and many, many tears it was all finally done. We were married and I couldn't be happier. We walked back down the aisle hand in hand and stopped near the entrance to greet everyone. We got so many 'congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you two!'. It actually wasn't agonizing, it felt quite good. Once everyone had gone through the line we had to stay to take some pictures for an album. Only a couple were going to be released to the press and we were going to make sure of it.

"Do we honestly need to take all these pictures?" I whined. "We'll get plenty at the reception."

"Yes, we do, but we're going to do this McFly style," Erica replied with a smile.

I was a little confused at first but then it clicked. We started just goofing around and being ourselves, just like we would for a band photo shoot. Just as we were finishing up, I grabbed Erica around the waist and dipped her down for a kiss. Apparently the photographer thought this was cute and so did everyone else. So, we got a picture of all four of us couples doing the same thing. It actually turned out to be everyone's favorite picture.

We wrapped all of that up and headed to the reception hall. The place was already filled with people, some who couldn't make it to the ceremony itself. They announced us as we walked in and right then and there the party had started. We ate our dinner and mingled with all the guests, most of them being family and friends we don't see very often. Shortly, we were called out for our first dance and then they played a few more songs. Then it was time for us to do our set. This night was already so amazing, the set just topped it off.

**XX My POV XX**

The good thing about marrying a guy in a band was that you didn't have to spend that much money on entertainment. Watching them play is possibly the best thing ever. They always have so much fun and it's clear they love what they do. We all were dancing like crazy and the time flew by. It had turned out to be nearly a 90 minute set. Once they were done with that it was time for all the fun stuff. We started off with me tossing the bouquet. All the girls lined up and I blindly tossed it back. I turned around to see that it was Zoey who had caught it. All of the guys' eyes went straight to Tom.

"Tom, you know what that means!" Danny said with a playful punch to his arm. His face instantly went red and he looked over to Zoey.

"You know he's right, Thomas," Zoey smiled and she slinked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. This was received with a chorus of 'awws' which made them blush even more. I stepped off the dance floor and watched everyone dancing. Danny and Hannah were having the time of their lives out there. Emily and Harry looked absolutely adorable linked together out there. Tom and Zoey were dancing like no one was watching them. I sighed and smiled and felt Dougie's arm wrap around my waist. He pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek.

"Today has been absolutely perfect," he said.

"It sure has. It's everything I'd imagined and more." We just stood there for a little bit taking in everything and smiling at how well it was going.

Tom, Zoey, Danny, and Hannah came off the dance floor and joined us after a little while.

"Well don't you two look all cute snuggled together over here," Danny said.

"Tonight couldn't get more amazing," Tom added.

"I completely agree," I said with a smile.

Just then, Harry and Emily came rushing over to us. They were beaming with excitement and I couldn't wait to hear why.

"What's up with you two?" Dougie asked.

"Guys, I just got the greatest news ever! You're all going to love this," he said and paused after.

"Well, what is it?" Zoey prodded.

Harry looked at all of our pleading faces and finally burst. "I just got a call that said Ryan's been sentenced! 15 fucking years guys!" I instantly jumped into Harry's arms.

"Really? He's really gone?" I said.

"Yup, no more of his shit for a long time," Harry said with a smile.

I was practically jumping up and down with happiness. I looked over at Dougie and he was beaming too.

"Guys, I think this night just got amazing-er," Hannah said. We all were practically jumping up and down now. Hugs were flying all around and luckily no one else was paying attention to us. I felt Dougie pick me up and spin me around. He bent down and gave me a kiss.

"This sure is our fairytale ending, isn't it?" he said.

"It sure is," I replied gazing into his blue eyes. This honestly was a fairytale ending to one of the worst times in my life. I just couldn't wait to have more moments like these with Dougie. I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you all think? Please leave comments of what you thought of the story overall! Tell me what you diddidn't like or what you think can be improved. I will definitely take everything into consideration for my next fanfic :) xx**


End file.
